


The Idiot(s)

by FreeFly13



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFly13/pseuds/FreeFly13
Summary: кто-то стоял надо мной, высокий, в темном бомбере, на ногах берцы, в руке арматура. Тони и его дружки что-то огрызались еще, я не слушал, я лежал затылком на мокром асфальте, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте и потоках воды, голова кружилась. ко мне наклонились. бледное лицо, брови-галки, демонические глаза.- Борис?..- привет, Поттер.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Лапслок, пунктуация авторская, экспрессивная. Если нечитабельно, дайте знать.  
> Рейтинг за секс! Я серьезно!  
> Транслитом - текст, сказанный по-русски.  
> Аве, Донна Тартт!
> 
> Постер к истории - https://ibb.co/Jn88PvY
> 
> Do not fall in love with people like me.  
> I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place, so that you can never go back to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth.  
> I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people.
> 
> Caitlyn Siehl 
> 
> Не доверяй таким людям, как я.  
> Я буду водить тебя в музеи, парки, и к памятникам, и целовать тебя в каждом красивом месте, так, что ты никогда не сможешь туда вернуться, не вспоминая меня, словно кровь во рту.  
> Я разрушу тебя самым красивым способом из возможных. И когда оставлю тебя, ты наконец поймешь, почему ураганы названы человеческими именами.

_Тео_

в добротных романах на тысячу страниц часто встречается фраза "все началось с того..". и вот я стоял, покачиваясь, в туалете перед зеркалом и пытался вспомнить тот самый момент, когда пресловутое "все" началось для меня. не глобально - после взрыва, тогда-то многое закончилось в каком-то смысле, и не после Вегаса или еще чего-то в том же роде. нет, я стоял, смотрел на новенькую воспаленную татуировку у себя на шее и пытался, blyat', вспомнить, после какой стопки паленой текилы все вчера пошло по пизде. тонкая графичная работа, должен признать. маленький щегол. _я набил щегла_. меня затошнило.  
\- Тео, завтрак!  
\- спасибо, Хоби! - крикнул я и склонился над раковиной. решил поплескать холодной водой на свое приобретение, зашипел от боли. натянул рубашку, воротник не закрывал его даже наполовину. ну что ж за пиздец-то такой.. я защипнул переносицу, вдохнул-выдохнул. дико захотелось окси.  
в такие моменты мне остро не хватало Бориса. нашего дикого пьяного племени - он да я. его раздолбайства, и преданности, и отношения к жизни. из нас двоих я был задротом, и иногда казалось, что рядом жизненно необходим такой человек, как он. который не будет делать вселенской проблемы из-за блядского щегла на шее. я прямо видел его усмешку, _Поттер, ну ты даешь! а что, ничего так, прикольно._ прикольно же. ну чего убиваться? когда он так себя вел, меня это бесило, но сейчас я без этого просто _сдыхал_. я варился в своих метаниях, рефлексировал, сам себе уже был противен, и некому было меня остановить.  
Боже, я так скучал по нему, все время.  
думал о нем так часто, каждый день, по тысяче раз в день. быть одному было, как лишиться руки или ноги. в Вегасе времен Котку я катался на старом раздолбанном скейте по пустынным улицам, которые были похожи на песочные декорации из "Звездных войн", все бежевое, бесцветное, безжизненное. в нескольких милях от нас люди веселились, просаживали бабки в казино, трахались в роскошных пентхаузах, а все, что видели мы - сраный песок. ничего у нас не было, никого, только он да я. когда он стал тусить с Котку, я чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким, но тому одиночество до моего нынешнего было очень далеко. я слышал его голос в голове, _беги, Поттер, это что за херня, Поттер, надо похмелиться, Поттер, надо пожрать, Поттер, тихо, Поттер, это только я._ я замечал его _в себе_ , в новых повадках, привычках. я передергивал плечами - типично русский жест, _что угодно, как угодно, pohuj,_ фаталистичный взгляд на мир - _какая разница, что есть на ужин, тащи все, что есть, из жизни живым не выбраться, и мы все умрем, но до этого - будем жить, будешь хлеб с сахаром?_ я ругался, как он, пил, как он, читал его любимые романы, в которых были украинские морозные ясные ночи с миллионами звезд и несчастные люди, мучимые совестью и своими грехами.  
об одном только не думал, _о том, что произошло перед тем, как я сел в такси._ в моем мозгу я так _это_ и обозвал - _"перед такси"_. я не мог об этом думать. просто не мог. я не забыл, и притвориться, что этого не было, тоже не мог. но вспоминать я себе запретил, думать - значило бы признать, что это произошло. что это не было сном или кокаином, что это был реальный Борис. так что я выстроил крепость, сколотил черный ящик и запер там все, а потом развернулся и ушел. и я перескакивал с этих мыслей дальше, перебрасывал себя вперед по дороге памяти, как бы по-идиотски поэтично это не звучало.  
когда я вернулся в Нью-Йорк, то надеялся только на то, что меня шестнадцатилетнего уже не будут запихивать ни в какой приют. было большим облегчением узнать, что я могу остаться у Хоби, и Хоби не против. какой-то части меня было стыдно и неудобно, но это был Тео-до-Метрополитана. новый Тео сказал _спасибо, Хоби_ почти что голосом Бориса, который кое-что знал и научил меня. _дают? - бери._ Тео-Поттер взял, сразу превратился в Тео-до-Метрополитана и разрыдался. Хоби гладил меня по голове, а потом поджарил тосты.  
как-то так получилось, что хоть мы и прожили несколько лет в самом ярком и феерическом городе мира, с меня там будто сошел весь маломальский налет цивилизованности. что и говорить, Борис и я - мы и ели-то не каждый день, и если манеры, привитые мне мамой, я вспомнил быстро, то куда больше времени понадобилось, чтобы хотя бы немного отучиться от моих, наших, _Борисовских_ дикарских привычек. новая нью-йоркская жизнь не была ужасной. я больше не голодал, я был одет, обут, отведен к стоматологу, пострижен, доучился в школе, поступил в колледж. я приспособился, отшлифовал фасад, мимикрировал. возненавидел Нью-Йорк, который потерял для меня все свое очарование. возненавидел однокурсников, polnie pridurki. погоду. людей. Тео-Поттеру снились кошмары, и некому было его разбудить, Тео-Поттер принимал, бухал, курил, штурмовал русский, часами торчал в антикварной мастерской и учился жить со взрослым, которому было не наплевать. проще говоря, учился скрывать, врать и изворачиваться, как обычный подросток, чьи родители впали бы в панику, если бы узнали хоть что-то о досуге своего ребенка. Хоби волновался. а я прилагал все усилия, чтобы не облевать ненароком ванную, не откинуться от наркоты, и даже курил втихаря. без Бориса все эти опасные увлечения перестали быть способом повеселиться и оторваться. я употреблял, чтобы забыться. пару раз сходил к психологу, просто чтоб сделать Хоби приятно, потому что вот уж чего я точно не собирался делать, так это трепаться о том, как прекрасно я разбираюсь, чем окси-приход отличается от викодинового. или говорить о маме. или о Вегасе. или о картине.  
да, картина самым материальным образом удерживала меня в здравомыслящем состоянии. она была моей цепью, связью не только с мамой. может быть, это нелогично, но она была вещественным доказательством реальности того нового мира, в котором я очнулся тогда после взрыва. жестокого, убийственно беспощадного мира, где я был сиротой. и мою какую-то искусственную жизнь у Барбуров, и в особенности алко-кислотный Вегас так легко было принять за коматозный, предсмертный или посмертный бред.. за его _ненастоящесть_. но я помнил, как взял ее дрожащими руками, всю в цементной крошке, и когда мой наркотический таблеточный мозг начинал сомневаться и играть со мной, как в "Начале" Нолана, и я терялся в своем ужасе, в своем экзистенциальном кризисе, я проводил пальцами по свертку и возвращался на землю.  
а теперь на моем теле было сигнальное напоминание, _Поттер, ты не умеешь пить_ , я не умею пить, это правда. сколько ночей я не помнил, сколько недель стирались из памяти, терялись в проспиртованной дымке неясными часами между трезвостью и угаром.. что еще я мог забыть? там в Вегасе я помнил нечитаемое выражение лица Бориса, взгляды, которые он бросал на меня украдкой по утрам. иногда оценивающие, будто ему было известно больше, чем мне. иногда болезненные, с неясной тоской на самом дне. уже здесь, в Нью-Йорке ко мне начало что-то возвращаться. размытые моменты, как сцены из полузабытого фильма. вот он я, Тео-Поттер, мокрый, как мышь, в горле криком застрял кошмар, вот Борис, теплый, знакомый запах, руки-плети, сонный шепот на ухо. я успокаиваюсь, засыпаю, уткнувшись носом в его шею. и другие ночи, комната кружится, и "вертолеты" такие жесткие, что только голос и смех Бориса удерживают меня от того, чтоб начать блевать. он прижимается ко мне, руки-плети, шепот на ухо, только в _эти_ ночи я не успокаиваюсь, и он ласкает меня, _Боже,_ и тянет мою ладонь ему в джинсы, там горячо, _он_ горячий, это он стонет или я? я чувствую себя виноватым, я убил маму, мне не должно быть _так_ , я не могу дать имя тому, что мы делаем, _но мне так хорошо_ , это не должно быть так хорошо..  
что мы делали с ним? что мы делали друг с другом?  
и самый главный вопрос, _мог ли я сказать тату-мастеру о картине?_

_Борис_

он стоял в окружении однокурсников и курил. рассеянно, медленными неглубокими затяжками, щурился близоруко, пока кто-то мерял его очки. он хорошо выглядел. в одежде по размеру, начищенных брогах, стриженный и опрятный, он был _к месту_. богатенькие сынки толкались, гикали, а он улыбался краешком губ и притворялся одним из них. всех, кроме меня, мог одурачить, но я видел едва заметное напряжение, как он раздраженно повел плечом, когда один из этих долбоебов что-то крикнул ему в ухо, как дрогнула рука с сигаретой. он принадлежал этому миру и одновременно был так далек от него, от этой пустоголовой легковесности. они жизни не видели, а он _уже_ потерял все, что имел. они травкой баловались и колеса крутили, а он перепробовал столько наркоты и столько водки выжрал, что на весь этот сраный колледж хватило бы. они были уверены, что раскусили его, молчуна и ботана, а он спер шедевр мирового искусства в тринадцать. Поттер был непрост, ох как непрост. он мог улыбаться мило и застенчиво и так, что думалось - _я тебя разгадал, Поттер, я тебя понял,_ но потом он вытаскивал картину или садился в такси, и становилось ясно - он не тот, кем казался.  
Поттер был искренним в своей уязвимости, в своей тоске, и было что-то душераздирающее в том, каким сломленным он позволял себе быть со мной, ведь мы были похожи с ним больше, чем он с этими детишками. мы знали, что такое вопить по ночам от ужаса, что такое быть сиротами и при мертвых родителях, и при живых, что такое быть ненужными. быть нужными только друг другу.  
мягкий сломленный Поттер был бесстрашным. он был за любой движ, еще никто так безоглядно не велся на мои авантюры, и я не обманывался, я знал, что навстречу приключениям его толкает желание умереть. Поттер был упрямым, и как не парадоксально, его страхи делали его смелым, он сел в то такси и уехал, потому что уж чего-чего, а потерь он больше не боялся. он уже потерял все. кроме меня, _у тебя есть я,_ сказал я ему тогда, _перед такси_ , и этого было недостаточно. _меня_ было недостаточно. он укатил в неизвестность, и ему хватило яиц.  
он был крепче там, где раньше я думал, он был слабаком, и это удивляло меня, и в животе появлялось щекотное азартное чувство предвкушения, стремления узнать его главный секрет, узнать _его_. снять слой за слоем, копнуть до самого нутра, как матрешки вскрывать.  
я жил в России, Украине, Швеции, Австралии, Индонезии, Новой Гвинее, Канаде, в х _у_ евой куче мест, и попадались иногда люди, которые относились ко мне по-доброму, помогали, учили, кормили, но ни один не разделил со мной всю свою жизнь, себя самого, так полно, так сразу, так безусловно, как это сделал Поттер. а я-то еще думал, американцы черствые люди, никто никогда не поймет тебя, Боря, твою загадочную русскую душу, ты сам-то ее не понимаешь, куда уж американцу.. я научился не привязываться, я умел отпускать, я усвоил эти уроки и смирился с ними, с тем, что _жизнь поимеет всех_ , но потом судьба подкинула меня к нему, и я забыл, что ничего нельзя удержать.. когда мы были почти братьями-близнецами, пили несвежее теплое пиво, ели картонную картошку фри, валились вповалку на его постель, носили его-мои трусы-футболки, воровали, закидывались, и когда мы не были _братьями_ , когда мы шарили руками у нас между ног, и душная невадская ночь глушила наши вздохи и всхлипы, тогда я впервые взбунтовался. взбрыкнул, показал большой американский фак всем тем сраным урокам. я был беспечен, я звал его в Калифорнию, я больше не хотел отпускать, я хотел забрать его себе. я был жадным - да, я внедрился повсюду, впился в него, как пиявка, проник в его жизнь. все должно было быть моим, его мысли, его сердце, его тело, все мне, потому что у меня никогда ничего не было. но то, что было, я отдал ему, все, что было моим, мной - истории, бухло, наркоту, смех и ворованные батончики нестле. научил материться, пить водку, справляться с похмельем, отгонял его кошмары, делал ему _хорошо_ и себе тоже, отдал половину своего маленького чернильного сердца. но он оставил меня все равно.  
какой-то уебок приобнял его, взъерошил ему волосы. _я тебе сейчас руку сломаю, пиздуй отсюда.._ я обжегся, закурил. никто не имел права _трогать_ его, виснуть на нем, мнить себе, что хоть немного приблизился к нему. сердце вытворяло со мной что-то непонятное, что-то, чему было только одно название. _ревность_. я распознал ее, и меня п _о_ том прошибло, откуда только взялось.. губы его изогнулись в улыбке, на щеках появились ямочки, он наклонил голову, прячя глаза за русыми прядями, а я не мог перестать _смотреть_. он вырос, почти ушла эта недокормленная угловатость, подростковая нескладность. он все еще был худым, сутулился, но появилась в нем какая-то юношеская тонкая тетива, я не знал, как облечь это в слова, я просто увидел что-то, почувствовал это в нем, пусть и издалека. он был красивым, малыш Поттер. и больше не принадлежал мне. так-то, Боря, было ваше - стало наше, уж тебе ли не знать, что ничто не остается прежним, ничто, никто.. тошнота подкатила к горлу, я вдавил кулак под дых, зажмурился до ярких болезненных вспышек. _тебе тут не место,_ сказал я себе, _ты ему не нужен, ты все сделаешь только хуже._  
и этот момент надо было пережить. секунду за секундой я просто дышал. потом развернулся и пошел прочь.

_Тео_

когда я вышел из колледжа, шел дождь. не мелкая морось, а полноценный осенний ливень, от которого враз портится обувь. _феерия_. я вздохнул. в общем-то, это было вполне закономерное продолжение дерьмового похмельного утра с его открытиями, дерьмового дня с идиотизмом профессора философии, и вот теперь точно такой же дерьмовый вечер. ничего удивительного, что зонта у меня с собой не было. я покурил под колоннадой портика, оттягивая неизбежное, запахнул плотнее пальто, поднял воротник и сбежал по ступенькам. через пару кварталов в ботинках хлюпало, и я почти ничего не видел сквозь заляпанные очки, скакал вслепую. вдруг кто-то дернул меня в сторону, в узкий переулок, приложил о фонарный столб.  
\- что?.. - я ударился головой, сощурился, пытаясь различить черты человека передо мной.  
\- торопишься, Декер? - это был чувак со старшего курса, Тони, кажется, его звали, тот еще ублюдок. весь прошлый семестр меня третировал и в этом тоже не расслаблялся. _дерьмо_ , в сознании включилась аварийка, _пора сваливать, Поттер, пошел._ \- боишься свои ботиночки пидорские намочить?  
блять.  
\- Тони.. - за его спиной было еще двое, _блять_.  
\- захлопнись! - кто-то из них мне двинул, голову мотнуло, скула вспыхнула болью, я подскользнулся, упал на колени.  
\- хорошо смотришься, Декер! - Тони пнул меня мыском ботинка поддых. - часто стоишь на коленях?  
я ударил первым.  
\- пошел ты..  
им это не понравилось.  
нос. губа. снова нос. бровь. ребра справа. пах. ребра. ухо. пах. спина. почки.  
\- ..эй!  
метнулась чья-то размытая фигура, я сморгнул набежавшую кровь или воду, дернул ближайшего к себе мудака за полу пальто, зарядил со всей дури по колену, он взвыл, повалился на меня, забарахтался в луже.  
\- еще хочешь? - голос был _его_ , я узнал мгновенно. но этого не могло быть, это сотрясение, Тео, это оно. - nahuj poshli! сейчас!  
кто-то стоял надо мной, высокий, в темном бомбере, на ногах берцы, в руке арматура. Тони и его дружки что-то огрызались еще, я не слушал, я лежал затылком на мокром асфальте, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте и потоках воды, голова кружилась. ко мне наклонились. бледное лицо, брови-галки, демонические глаза.  
\- Борис?..  
\- привет, Поттер.


	2. Chapter 2

_Борис_

\- встаем?  
я присел на корточки, мазнул ладонью по его лицу. Поттер явно пытался оставаться в сознании, он смотрел на меня близоруким дезориентированным взглядом, очки слетели во время драки, я поднял их, рукавом кое-как попробовал стереть грязь. гиблое дело, только размазал. Поттер ухватил меня слабой рукой за запястье, когда я нацепил на него оправу.  
\- Борис, это ты?..  
\- я, я.. кто еще.. - я потянул его за плечо. - давай, чего разлегся, застудишься, надо вставать.  
\- нхршо..  
\- конечно, нехорошо, кто же спорит.. - заговаривал ему зубы, меня насторожило, с каким трудом он держал глаза открытыми. я приподнял его, опер о колено. - вот так.. знаю, знаю, что больно, не спи!  
\- что ты тут.. что ты тут делаешь? - он застонал, когда я его пихнул. - blyad', не тряси меня..  
\- Поттер, пора убираться из этой дыры вонючей! - я поднял его на ноги, пошатнулся, распределяя вес. он закрыл глаза, стиснул зубы. - надо домой, пошли.. давай, давай, не тормозим!  
он повис на мне, одну его руку я перекинул через свои плечи, второй он обхватил себя, поморщился, когда воротник пальто задел подбитую губу. шаг, потом еще, двинулись вперед, нас заносило, как если бы мы были v gavno, ноги его заплетались.  
\- Борис?..  
\- ммм?  
\- что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Поттер, ты спрашивал уже.. - я перехватил его поудобнее, _Боже, почему он такой тяжелый.._ \- тебя спасаю! хуевеньких ты себе друзей завел, я тебе скажу!  
он не ответил, видимо, все силы уходили на то, чтобы переставлять ноги. хорошо, что идти оставалось недалеко, насколько я запомнил, буквально метров триста, и мы дотащились до дверей этого его модного антикварного салона. он привалился к перилам, устало свесил голову. я похлопал его по щеке.  
\- Поттер, ключи.  
он не сразу понял, что я от него хочу, смотрел расфокусированно, полез неловко в карман. я отвел его руку, нашарил связку.  
\- Поттер, не отключайся, давай, потерпи еще немного. - я отпер дверь, подтолкнул его вперед, в теплое темное нутро дома. - ножками, давай, умница.. все, мы дома, zaebis'!  
пахло пылью и полиролью, старинными вещами. никого вроде не было, только мы с ним. как только мы зашли, у Поттера подкосились ноги, он осел, все силы разом оставили его.  
\- Поттер?.. - я закрыл за нами, повернулся, и в меня влетел белый попискивающий комок.  
\- Попчик! Кусака! - я бухнулся на колени, зарылся лицом в его пушистую шерстку. - privet, malysh!  
Попчик сходил с ума от восторга, облизывал меня, махал хвостом и ушами, фырчал и тявкал от удовольствия. я тоже почти фырчал и тявкал от удовольствия, он меня не забыл, он меня помнил, пушок, малютка, Попчюлька!  
\- предатель..  
я обернулся, Поттер улыбался уголком губ, глаза были закрыты. я рассмеялся.  
\- он меня любит, Поттер! сто лет прошло! я так рад его видеть, не представляешь!  
надо было поиграть в медсестричку, так что Попчика пришлось ссадить на пол, я потрепал его еще разок за ушами и потянулся к Поттеру.  
\- та-а-ак.. хватайся, душ направо? налево?  
отконвоировал его в ванную, заставил ухватиться за полотенцесушитель. в электрическом свете он выглядел совсем паршиво, в крови, грязи. я выкрутил вентиль с горячей водой, потянул с его плеч набухшее от воды пальто, взялся за рубашку и окаменел. _у Поттера на шее был щегол_. его птичка, а я украл ее, я ее забрал, и он знал об этом, он набил ее, потому что знал, и теперь он меня ненавидел. я забыл об этом, когда увидел его с этими уебками, как я мог забыть.. мысли разбегались, меня вштырило на адреналине, как под коксом, руки так тряслись, что я половину пуговиц выдрал. от паники скрутило живот, я присел, начал развязывать ему шнурки.  
\- штаны. - расстегнул ремень, дернул вниз по ногам брюки, потом боксеры. Поттер вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал. - надо согреться.  
одной рукой он уперся мне в лопатку, пока я стаскивал мокрые носки, ступни были ледяными, помог ему залезть в ванну. он с облегчением откинулся на бортик, зашипел, когда вода попала на ссадины, и устало прикрыл глаза. я постоял над ним пару секунд, оценивая ущерб, все время соскальзывая взглядом на татуировку. губа кровила, на боку, на лице уже начинали проступать синяки. _зато бровь не рассекли_ , подумал я, _швы не понадобятся_. я взял с полки стакан, вытряхнул из него зубные щетки, налил воды из крана.  
\- не глотай, ополосни.  
он прополоскал рот, сплюнул красную воду с кусочками пыльного щебня и выдавил протяжный стон через болезненно чувствительные губы.  
-легче, легче. открой..  
я ухватил пальцами его подбородок, потянул вниз, засунул пальцы ему в рот. Поттер замычал, но позволил, ударил меня по руке, когда я осторожно надавил. вроде не шатались, острых обломков тоже не было.  
\- хорошая новость, Поттер, зубы не сломаны, - мягко заверил я его, убирая пальцы.  
он закрыл глаза, борясь с тошнотой.  
\- полежи пока. - я пощелкал пальцами, пока он не разлепил глаза. - не спать! а то утонешь в ванной, как дебил!  
я вышел и прислонился к двери. меня крыло жестко, напряжение догоняло, ну надо же, давно такого не случалось. я посчитал до десяти, до двадцати, _да до скольки там надо_ , нихуя не работало, а расслабляться было нельзя, надо было обработать весь этот пиздец у него на лице, может, грудь перетянуть, вдруг трещины, уложить его нормально. я наугад свернул из коридора, оказался на кухне. чудненько.  
\- Поттер! - крикнул я, распахивая один за другим шкафчики. - где аптечка?  
\- в буфете.. - я слышал, как он прокашлялся. - справа..  
в потертой жестяной коробке нашлось все необходимое, и бинты, и что-то от ушибов. там же стояло несколько бутылок, я выбрал виски. водки бы, конечно, ну да ладно. я глотнул из горла, постоял, пережидая приступ головокружения, вернулся в ванную. Поттер полностью синхронизировался с эмалевым другом, растекся бескостно, обессиленно.  
\- наплавался? согрелся? - я присел, чтобы быть на уровне его лица. - наклонись.  
нужно было смыть грязь, они его знатно по асфальту повозили, твари. я включил душ, полил ему на голову, придержал за шею, когда он дернулся в сторону, шумно задышал ртом. кровь взбаламутила воду, завихрилась вокруг него багряной мутью. я подождал пару минут, пока он приходил в себя, его плечо подрагивало под моей ладонью. подстраховал, когда он начал неловко вставать, накинул полотенце ему на плечи.  
\- сейчас подлечим тебя еще и все, можешь спать. где твоя комната?  
я практически на себе дотащил его до спальни, усадил на кровать. Поттер покачивался, как сонный, держась рукой за бок, смотрел на меня неожиданно осмысленно, внимательно. молчал.  
\- na! - я сунул ему виски. он взял бутылку неверной рукой, наклонил так, чтобы горлышко не касалось губы, сделал пару глотков. скривился от боли, когда я начал обтирать его полотенцем.  
\- тебе нужен типа компресс холодный. - я кивнул на его ребра и пах. - да?  
Поттер кивнул, я похлопал его по колену, пошел опять на кухню. в холодильнике было немного льда и пакет замороженных овощей. когда я вернулся, он лежал на спине и прижимал бутылку к виску.  
\- брокколи туда, - я положил пакет ему между ног, - а лед для ребер. дышать больно?  
\- немного. - он заломил брови, поморщился от холода. я сел рядом на постель, намочил бинт вискарем, промокнул губу и над глазом. - жжется?  
\- а ты как думаешь.. - он зыркнул на меня, как на идиота, стиснул челюсти. - дерьмо..  
\- ну прости, - сказал я миролюбиво, - уже все.  
на мгновение мы замерли, глядя друг на друга. Поттер дышал неглубоко, тронул мое предплечье. глаза у него закрывались, клонило в сон после горячей ванны, но он упрямо не сдавался, сощурился. _следит за мной, думает, что я уйду_. я грустно улыбнулся ему.  
\- спи, Поттер. - я погладил его по бедру. - я тебя через полчаса разбужу, а то вдруг сотрясение все-таки.  
\- будешь тут? - он не отводил взгляда, держался на чистой силе воли. упертый засранец. я укрыл его одеялом.  
\- да, буду тут, Поттер, спи.  
\- я не об этом..  
_да знаю, что не об этом._  
\- не уходи.. - он чуть повернул голову, пробормотал что-то неразборчиво, уже проваливаясь в сон, так что я склонился над ним. - пожалуйста.

я побродил по спальне Поттера, _явно не подростковая берлога_ , заглянул в гостиную. дом был полон тайн и историй. у каждой мелочи она была, может, даже драма. кто-то владел старинным комодом с резными дверцами, который выглядел так, словно принадлежал графу Толстому или какому-нибудь Папе Римскому. кто-то грелся у этого камина и писал письма за этим столом, сверял время до обеда по этим часам, отмеряющим и время жизни тоже, занимался любовью или умирал на этом диване.. чувствовал ли себя Поттер дома здесь, в окружении чужих вещей, чужих жизней и воспоминаний? или прятался, как призрак, потому что сам был ходячим сожалением, _помню и скорблю, мама._  
я посмотрел на часы. пора было его будить, как раз полчаса протикало. он даже не пошевелился с тех пор, как вырубился, только рука свесилась с постели. я уперся в подушку по обе стороны от его головы, позвал негромко. брови его сошлись на переносице, он чуть слышно застонал, глаза беспокойно двигались под веками. захотелось провести пальцем по русым ресницам, почувствовать их едва ощутимый трепет, как мотылька в ладонь поймать. _потрогать птичку_. я сжал руку в кулак.  
\- Поттер..  
он дернулся и проснулся от прострелившей боли, заморгал растерянно. смотрел недоуменно, _вспомнит-не вспомнит?_ , во взгляде мелькнуло облегчение.  
\- Борис?  
\- сколько пальцев показываю? - я поднял средний палец, поиграл бровями. он закатил глаза, скривился, пихнул меня вялой своей рукой-макарониной.  
\- пошел ты..  
\- и пойду. - я откинул одеяло, забрал растаявшие пакеты, снова набросил. - можешь дрыхнуть.  
я был на пороге, когда он меня окликнул.  
\- что, Поттер?  
\- у меня передоз?  
_ты глюк, Борис?_  
\- нет у тебя передоза, придурок. спи давай, все потом.  
потом. потом, когда он даст мне в морду за картину. будет так херово, что херовее некуда, вот как будет. или даже еще хуже. если он заплачет. и сразу станет собой пятнадцатилетним, и таким несчастным, аж сердце в груди зайдется, только в этот раз хуйня-то вся из-за меня. и он скажет _Борис, как ты мог?_ , а я буду молчать и стоять истуканом, потому что я не знаю, как я мог. и еще знаю, что не смогу объяснить ему ни-чер-та, потому что, по правде говоря, я и с собой-то не разобрался. как объяснить ему, что у меня никогда не было ничего стоящего, что я был нищим и голодным до жизни, и я захотел ее себе на время, не навсегда, просто пусть бы побыла у меня немножко, и потом я бы ее вернул.  
я был вором. и самым ценным, что украл, был сам Поттер. он выглядел, как пай-мальчик, и воспитан был, как пай-мальчик, и умел смотреть на меня укоризненно и читать нотации, но потом появлялась на его лице эта усмешка, которая давала мне карт-бланш на все, чего бы я не захотел. Поттеру было глубоко поебать на вселенскую справедливость, потому что у него отобрали мать, и он понял - в этом мире нет правил, только те, что придумаем сами. я читаю правила перед тем, как их нарушить, а для Поттера они просто перестали иметь значение. иногда я жалел, что не познакомился с ним до Большого Взрыва, не узнал, каким человеком он был, хоть и понимал - не было ни единого шанса, что мы узнаем друг друга. таких, как я, не берут в престижные школы и колледжи, такие, как я, не играют с такими, как он в теннис или гольф, такие, как я, не имеют ни единого шанса.  
как ему сказать, что я смотрел на нее и думал о нем и чувствовал в эти моменты такую сильную связь с ним. может, почти такую же крепкую, как ночи в Вегасе, и эту связь, как канат, не так просто было разрубить, и забыть, и пойти дальше, так я себе говорил. и во время бэдтрипов своих, когда я задыхался от горя, от вины, от невыносимой потери, _он ушел, я его отпустил_.. я думал, есть я, и есть он, и есть _ptichka_. все не зря, это знак, мы встретимся снова, она приведет меня к нему. потому что он любил ее, да и я тоже, я тоже ее полюбил. и теперь у нас была тайна. и мне нравилось называть ее нашей, хотя нашей она не была, она была только его.  
конечно же, я не расскажу, да и зачем ему знать, каким потерянным я был все эти годы, и как она спасала меня, потому что вокруг был просто _ад_ , я был под наркотой, а потом отходяки, денег нету нихуя, не помню, когда в последний раз ел, все болит, толкаю ногой тело рядом с собой, а тело все.. рвота, вонь, передоз, я от него недалеко, одним я торчу бабло, другим гоню дурь, таблетки вместо завтрака, на ужин поножовщина, ночью или новое тело рядом, или самого загребли, откачивать везут. и вот выпускают меня, я сам себя ненавижу, и так жалко себя, что аж противно, а потом достаю _ptichku_ , и все проходит. потому что есть в жизни красота, есть в жизни чистота и добро, и люди не мрази, люди создают прекрасное, вот и птичку кто-то создал, взял деревяшку и краски и нарисовал это маленькое существо, не было ничего, а потом появилось. а спустя ебаные века какой-то я встретил какого-то Поттера, и все еще не кончено, Боря, может быть, еще нет.  
и я должен был вернуть ее.

\- Тео, ты дома?  
я выглянул в коридор. мужчина в дорогом пальто струсил воду с зонта и стал развязывать шарф. _Хоби?_ я кашлянул.  
\- мистер.. Хобарт, сэр?  
он резко развернулся, заморгал ошарашенно, должно быть, пытался понять, кто влез в его дом, и зачем вору с ним заговаривать.  
\- я.. друг Теодора.  
\- друг Тео? из колледжа?  
\- не совсем, нет.. меня зовут Борис.  
\- Борис? - Хоби явно оживился. - из Лас-Вегаса?  
\- да, да, - _он говорил обо мне_ , - приятно познакомиться, мистер Хобарт!  
\- и мне, Борис, - Хоби повесил пальто, сделал приглашающий жест в сторону кухни, - Тео дома? он, наверное, так рад!  
\- он.. здесь, да. спит.  
\- спит? днем? он в порядке?  
\- ну.. - я почесал голову, замялся, подыскивая слова. - не совсем.. но будет.  
\- что ты имеешь ввиду? - Хоби нахмурился, прошел мимо меня в его спальню. - Господи, что случилось?  
\- его избили. - я смотрел, как он наклонился над Поттером, поправил одеяло. он был взволнован, даже напуган. хороший, видно, мужик. и хорошо, что о Поттере кто-то так заботился. - ничего серьезного, может, сотрясение..  
\- что произошло? - повторил он расстроенно. - вы случайно встретились? ты нашел его таким?  
\- неслучайно. - Хоби нахмурился, и я заторопился. - я его искал. и нашел, чуть-чуть только не успел. он.. к нему на улице прицепились, ограбить хотели.  
_часто стоишь на коленях?_  
кровь ударила в голову, ошпарило звериной яростью. а еще руки чесались, без шуток. они его измордовали, потому что считали пидором, _эти пидарасы били его ногами._ я стиснул кулаки. Боже, где достать АК, когда он так нужен..  
\- пора его будить. - Хоби уже открыл рот, и я опередил его вопрос. - если сотрясение, пора будить. может не проснуться.

_Тео_

\- Поттер.  
даже во сне меня накрыло дежавю. так меня звал только один человек. иногда зло, иногда насмешливо, иногда ласково, почти неслышно. жесткие "р", рубленое окончание, как гравийная крошка во рту.  
\- По-отте-е-ер.  
я чуть сдвинулся, и боль впилась меня, отдалась вокруг ребер в спину, вгрызлась острыми огненными челюстями. я заныл сквозь зубы, вжался головой в подушку, лицо _пылало_. _Борис?_ в памяти что-то трепыхнулось, он вел меня домой? мы были в ванной, и от пара мутилось сознание, у него был испуганный взгляд, точно бред, Борис никогда ничего не боялся.. _нет у тебя передоза, придурок_ , было-не было?  
\- тихо, тихо.. - матрас прогнулся под чьим-то весом. - полегче. давай, посмотри на меня.  
я разлепил глаза, сощурился. в ушах было гулкая пустота, каждый звук отдавался эхом, перекатывался, как в бетонной коробке. Хоби. в груди больно кольнуло, перехватило дыхание. _ну конечно, Хоби, а кого ты ждал._. лицо у меня, наверное, исказилось, потому что Хоби озабоченно свел брови. я мог слышать, как он глотает, готовясь заговорить.  
\- Тео? ты как?  
\- я.. нормально.. - в горле щекотало, я сглотнул мерзкий металлический привкус. - мне показалось..  
\- тебе повезло, что Борис был рядом, Боже, Тео, как это вообще случилось?  
_что?_  
\- что? кто?..  
Хоби обернулся, подвинулся. кто-то наклонился ко мне из-за его плеча, смотрел внимательно, усмехнулся, когда поймал мой взгляд. бледный, волосы отросли, возле глаза новый шрам, тонкий и уже побелевший, похожий на рыболовную леску. Борис.  
\- Борис?  
\- снова-здорово.. - он закатил глаза. - я-я!  
в глазах защипало. я заморгал, попытался поднять руку, в боку полыхнуло, и у меня вырвался всхлип. жалкий и недвусмысленный.  
\- Тео.. - Хоби совсем растерялся. тут позвонили в дверь.  
\- я с ним посижу, - сказал Борис Хоби, закивал утвердительно. - идите, сэр.  
Хоби колебался, потом, видимо, что-то решил для себя и поспешил к клиенту. Борис занял его место.  
\- ну все, Поттер, - он мне подмигнул, - это последний раз тебя будить надо было, сейчас уже сможешь заснуть нормально.  
я поймал его руку, качнул головой. несколько минут мы просто смотрели друг на друга.  
\- татушка, Поттер? - спросил он хрипло, кашлянул. на лице промелькнуло что-то, я не успел понять.. я даже не сразу сообразил, о чем он говорит, я про нее и думать забыл. она тут же стала зудеть, и я потер ее машинально. он подмигнул мне.  
\- прикольно.  
я все-таки заплакал. слезы стекали по вискам, соль разъедала ссадины, я рыдал и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
\- ну ты что, Поттер, - зашептал он мне мягко, я бы сказал нежно, если бы это были не мы, а кто-то другой, - ну все, ну все, чего ты?  
\- blyad', Борис..  
_Боже, он был здесь.._  
я не помнил, когда я вообще настолько не владел собой. то, что там в груди сначала кольнуло, ворочалось теперь, набухало, и я _разваливался_ , накрыл глаза ладонью. может, если бы не Тони, я бы сдержался, но у меня все болело, внутри и снаружи, голова кружилась так, что я почти не соображал. Борис уткнулся своим лбом в тыльную сторону моей руки, большим пальцем гладил мою щеку, туда-сюда, и я вдохнул-выдохнул, наблюдая за медленным креном красок под веками, сосредоточился на устойчивом ритме его ласки. он меня не осаживал, не высмеивал, и это было так по-Борисовски, потому что он никогда не стыдил меня, когда я плакал, не считал слезы признаком слабости или недостаточной мужественности. он просто держал меня, и его спокойное присутствие в конце концов убаюкивало меня, и до утра я проваливался в сны без снов, вязкие, как смола. но сейчас я не хотел засыпать, вдруг он исчезнет, стоит мне отключиться? я столько хотел у него спросить.. где ты был? почему появился именно сейчас? ты искал меня? ты не уйдешь? _ты пришел, чтобы остаться?_  
когда я наконец успокоился, он отстранился, подождал, пока я вытру глаза и взгляну на него. я думал, я помню его лицо, но вдруг оказалось - он изменился, и в то же время - не изменился тоже. осталась легкая, почти незаметная раскосость глаз, темный, тревожный огонь, бунтовская его неспокойная душа. все те же высокие скулы, резкая линия челюсти, горбинка носа, рубленые изломы, будто весь вытесанный из камня, из цельного мрамора, как Давид Микеланджело. я смутился от своих мыслей, как-то слишком уж это было интимно, _слишком для меня_ , но я разбирался в искусстве достаточно, чтобы распознать его, когда вижу перед собой. и он был здесь, Господи, _о Господи,_ он был здесь.. его лицо было так близко, что я видел красную сетку капилляров на его белках, пробивающуюся щетину. _у Бориса была щетина.._ когда я видел его последний раз, когда мы в последний раз были так близко, _перед такси_ , он..  
\- ты как Франкенштейн.  
я прыснул. и тут же пожалел об этом, губа, судя по ощущениям, треснула. я застонал.  
\- не смеши меня..  
\- не буду. - он ухмыльнулся. потом разогнулся, пошарил на тумбочке, кинул в меня салфеткой. - na!  
пока я вытирал кровь, он достал какой-то тюбик, отвинтил крышку. запахло ментолом.  
\- написано "от ушибов". нам, конечно, этой бздюльки не хватит. ты весь сплошной ушиб. где больше болит?  
я хмыкнул. больше всего тянуло в паху, противно ныло, и по опыту я знал, что еще пару часов будет. Борис выгнул бровь, как будто знал, но не стал комментировать, что было, конечно, подарком небес, раньше он не был таким тактичным. его теплые руки опустились мне на правый бок, от его осторожных прикосновений расползалась прохлада. моя кожа была горячей, воспаленной, и я зашипел от холода, покрылся мурашками.  
\- почки? - я кивнул, и он помог мне повернуться, я зажмурился, вцепился в простынь, так что аж пальцы свело. места, где он втирал мазь, покалывало, но потом пришло онемение, и я вздохнул с облегчением, хотя нос, челюсть, бровь и губа пульсировали, горели. меня снова стало клонить в сон. вслепую я нашел его руку.  
\- Борис?  
\- da?  
\- останься.  
он замер, даже, кажется, дышать перестал. пальцы дрогнули в моей ладони, он вздохнул, снова уложил меня на спину, втер остатки геля в лицо. спихнул кроссовки, перелез через меня, лег рядом поверх пледа. рядом примостился Попчик, влажно засопел мне в ухо. на глаза опять навернулись слезы.  
\- спи, Поттер. - сказал Борис.  
и я заснул.


	3. Chapter 3

_Тео_

и Борис остался. попросил у Хоби разрешения пожить несколько дней, пока не найдет работу и не снимет где-нибудь жилье, а через неделю устроился мальчиком на побегушках в театр на Бродвее, понравился миссис Хиггс, которая заведовала там хозяйственной частью, и занял старую гримерку. она была захламлена старыми пластинками, обрывками афиш еще с того времени, когда их рисовали вручную, стены были обклеены кусками декораций, и если комната Бориса в Вегасе была местом крушения русского космонавта, то его новое жилище - тайным местом какого-нибудь шизофреника, призрака оперы. Борису, ясное дело, там нравилось, за первый месяц он разгреб все завалы, проложил себе тропинки в грудах этого художественного бардака и где-то на мебельной распродаже купил раскладной диван. он был сломан и не складывался, но нас это полностью устраивало. на новоселье мы с Хоби подарили ему электрочайник, одеяло и небольшой обогреватель, а миссис Хиггс отдала старый пурпурный занавес, которым мы задрапировали облупленный потолок, и он нависал над диваном на манер гигантского балдахина. Борис шутил про Гриффиндорские спальни, говнюк.   
это был совершенно новый мир, в который нас зашвырнуло, как Элли из Канзаса. и как и любой маленький замкнутый мир, театр просто гипнотизировал своей атмосферой. по утрам я часто прогуливал колледж, чтобы подглядеть репетиции, а после спектаклей, когда уже гасили свет, мы подолгу валялись на бордовых бархатных креслах. посмотрели из-за кулис все постановки, и с нами даже начали здороваться и курить актеры с режиссерами. Борис вписался туда, как будто всю жизнь провел в богемной тусовке Нью-Йорка. я смотрел на него, и иногда казалось, что Вегас я выдумал, галлюционировал, и этот взрослый почти всегда трезвый Борис не мог взаправду быть тем вечно голодным и пьяным мальчишкой. хотя если бы я тогда в здравом уме был, когда увидел его впервые после Вегаса, я бы испугался. это сейчас он уже выглядел лучше. здоровее, не такой худой, синяки под глазами почти сошли. не здоровяк, но и не узник Освенцима.   
Борис был веселым, подрывным, совершенно ебнутым. в семнадцать он проколол ушной хрящ, вставил серьги колечками, а еще раньше ходил с пирсингом брови. _ahuenno, конечно, скажи? но драться опасно, могут дернуть и бровь порвать._ в мочках у него теперь были туннели. небольшие, аккурат, чтоб вставлять сигарету. на любом человеке это выглядело бы комично, но не на нем. он сходу выбирал шмотки, одежду носил, как кинозвезда, порывисто, резко, небрежно. мистер Сильвер проспонсировал ему новые зубы, я был в шоке, когда узнал, _мистер Сильвер, Борис? да ты гонишь!_ а он пожал плечами, _селяви, судьба, confiteor solum hoc tibi*, Поттер._  
все в нем как-то сложилось, женщины вешались на него пачками, и меня выкручивало, как в пятнадцать, как с Котку, blyad', _и я отказывался это признавать_. он вытянулся, еще немного и превратится в мужчину. Бог шельму метит, _он вырос красивым_ , подумал я совершенно неожиданно, когда он улыбнулся своей обаятельной улыбкой этой курице Стейси, блондиночке из мюзикла. Борис умел слушать, глаза горели, создавалось впечатление, что ты центр его внимания, и он увлечен только тобой, никто и ничто больше не имеет значения. он склонился к ней, щелкнул зажигалкой, сложил ладонь лодочкой, закрывая ее сигарету от ветра. он отпустил волосы и теперь заправлял их за уши, так что они обрамляли его лицо, тонкие, нервные черты, и на мгновенье огонек осветил теплым оранжевым светом его нос, скулы, губы. она засмеялась жеманно, придержала его руку, и я поперхнулся дымом, поймал его взгляд. цепкий, расчетливый.  
в театре его _обожали_ , хотя даже сейчас, спустя уже почти полгода, я не мог до конца понять, что толком входит в его обязанности "на работе". _все, Поттер, я на работу,_ и он уносился помогать постановщикам, осветителям и механикам, таскать мебель и кофе или бегать за реквизиторами и художниками. ему с завидной периодичностью предлагали разные эпизодические роли, что было неудивительно. с его необычной броской внешностью, горящими углями глаз, заразной улыбкой, с его манерой двигаться и глубоким грудным тембром он легко сыграл бы и юного героя-любовника, и русского эмигранта, и оборванца из какого-нибудь Диккенсовского романа. но он всегда смеялся и отказывался, говорил, что не хочет славы.  
как ни странно, я тоже пользовался успехом. играть мне не предлагали, но Борис, видимо, кому-то наболтал, что я живу и подрабатываю в антикварной мастерской, так что режиссеры стали иногда обращаться к нам с Хоби то за стулом эпохи Людовика XIV, то за комодом восемнадцатого века. девочки-статистки почему-то считали меня загадочным вечно грустным романтиком, что изрядно веселило Бориса. ему казалось жутко забавным хихикать над моим блеяньем и подкидывать мне презервативы. _Стейси, детка, у него пожар в штанах, он огонь, разве очки это не сексуально?_ придурок.  
но большую часть свободного времени мы все равно зависали у меня. читали, слушали музыку, смотрели фильмы. а еще Борис гонял меня по русскому разговорному.   
\- ты учишь русский? - он вытаращил глаза, когда я впервые достал учебник. - серьезно?  
\- да. он.. напоминал мне о тебе.   
он смотрел на меня не отрываясь, и у меня вдруг запылало лицо. я слышал, как это звучало со стороны, как будто мое сердце было разбито, как будто он значил для меня что-то, что я не мог отпустить. я не хотел думать, что в каком-то смысле это была правда.  
\- ну.. - он прокашлялся. - по крайней мере, ругаешься ты зачетно. горжусь.   
я закатил глаза и ретировался на кухню за сэндвичами. но с того момента часто стал просить его помочь. глаголы толпились, времена и падежи не поддавались никакой системе, а исключений из правил было больше, чем самих правил. этот невозможный язык был долбаным Эверестом, я регулярно психовал и был готов сдаться, но Борис переводил, объяснял, бесился, успокаивался, заставлял читать вслух "Идиота" и ржал над моим акцентом. на почве увлечения русской литературой они сошлись с Хоби. они вообще хорошо ладили. говорили о влиянии Пушкина на мировую культуру, о провальном новом прочтении "Вишневого сада", о политике и экономическом кризисе. Хоби рассказывал об антиквариате, не так подробно, как мне, потому что Борису, очевидно, это было не так интересно, но все же. иногда я даже испытывал смутное дежавю, так это напоминало его философские споры с моим отцом. только Хоби не был таким холериком, он Бориса не передразнивал и всегда обращался к нему уважительно. но, как и мой отец, он относился к нему с симпатией, они друг другу нравились, и оба в разное время сказали мне по этому поводу одно и то же. _он заботится о тебе._  
опять появились _мы_ , как по щелчку пальцев, будто и не было этих лет, будто мы не расставались. мы так же делили между собой наши деньги, таскали мои свитера, иногда пили вместе водку и курили травку. Борис до сих пор любил огурцы и зефир, временами становился раздражительным, не особо ценил личное пространство и все так же плевал на те авторитеты, которых не уважал. много курил, запойно читал книги, Брэдбери, Хемингуэя, Бродского. особенно в метро, потому что оно ему не нравилось. _в Москве, Питере, Киеве метро - ну просто музеи, Поттер, но все равно не люблю. воздух спертый, затхлый, толкучка.. хотя штука удобная, конечно._ что-то, конечно, поменялось. теперь Борису платили, и он не тырил продукты в супермаркетах, хотя голодное детство давало о себе знать, он так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, что еды хватает, ел до отвала, сколько было - все старался в себя запихнуть. к Рождеству мы поужались и купили ему пальто в стоковом магазине в Квинсе. черный огромный балахон, в который при желании двух-трех Борисов легко можно было завернуть, но его это нисколько не смущало. он заявил, что это модный оверсайз, носил его расстегнутым и выглядел, как астеничный мальчик-модель.   
если он задерживался, после колледжа я заваливался к нему, разбирался в лекциях и читал, пока он носился по работе, а вечером мы смотрели фильмы на моем планшете. и это очень напоминало наши вечера в Вегасе, за исключением того, что в Нью-Йорке было холоднее, и мы накидывали на себя гору из одеял и наших пальто, включали в ногах дуйку и литрами пили горячий чай. это, пожалуй, было главным отличием от нас пятнадцатилетних. не то, чтоб мы бросили пить, но у Бориса это делать было нельзя, у Хоби тоже, так что до нашего подросткового угара было далеко. хотя я продолжал принимать таблетки. Борис, что удивительно, не был в восторге, когда узнал.  
\- бросай это дело, Поттер. - он не смотрел на меня, нахмурился, запаривая себе кофе. - бери пример с меня.  
\- так ты меня на них и подсадил, мудак! - я пихнул его в плечо. - почему вдруг перестал?  
\- вот как подсадил, так и ссажу, ясно? - он зарядил мне локтем под дых, козел. - и я не вдруг перестал, Поттер. это опасно.  
\- Борис? какого хрена?  
он молчал. буравил меня своими чернющими глазами и молчал, губу только жевал и был мрачным, как туча. он был серьезен, как никогда. я перестал улыбаться.  
\- я немного принимаю, не больше, чем тогда. - он скривился, покачал головой. я подавил волну раздражения и нехотя признал. - ладно, больше. но я все контролирую.  
\- nu-nu.   
я не стал дальше препираться, открыл конспекты по истории искусств, а Борис ускакал по делам. я сам не заметил, как засиделся допоздна, уже было заполночь, а его все не было. я не хотел уходить не попрощавшись и задремал. во сне кто-то потянул меня вниз, и я дернулся, шею скрутила судорога.  
\- ..тише ты, это я.  
это был Борис, заставил лечь нормально, выпрямить ноги. я покрутил головой, мышца никак не хотела расслабляться.  
\- blyad'..  
\- да лежи спокойно, - Борис сел на край дивана, положил ладонь на мою лодыжку, легкое теплое прикосновение, потом снял свитер и откинулся на спину, набросил плед на нас обоих. - Боже, холод пиздец..  
какое-то время мы лежали молча. пахло старым картоном, винилом, стиральным порошком из прачечной. я думал о том, что Борис сказал про таблетки, что это опасно. почему он так сказал? в Вегасе мы не парились по поводу наркоты, ни я, ни он не рассчитывали, наверное, прожить так долго, чтобы это имело какое-то значение. я так вообще не особо дорожил своей жизнью, она была взаймы после Метрополитана, а Борис, я думаю, был фаталистом, как все славяне. _в конце концов, мы все от чего-то умрем, Поттер_ , я прямо видел его юную версию, он развел руками и положил марку мне под язык, и мир завертелся калейдоскопом.   
\- у меня был передоз.  
его голос был таким тихим, что я подумал сначала, что мне послышалось. я повернул голову. Борис смотрел в потолок, волосы разметались по подушке, он вытащил руку из-под одеяла, потер висок и спрятал обратно.  
\- и не один.  
\- дерьмово было? - спросил я, помолчав.   
\- да, дерьмово.  
мы опять затихли. я думал уже, что он заснул, когда он сказал:  
\- мне в жизни не было так плохо. я думал умру. хотел умереть, так хуево. первый раз это было, я еще у Ксандры жил, она вызвала скорую, хлещут тебя по щекам, в глаза светят, и еще рубашку разорвали, я в себя пришел и сразу - рубашка, ну вот же блядство, моя рубашка.. не моя, конечно, отца твоего, помнишь, голубая? жутко мне нравилась. они вкатывают наркан, от него сразу ломка начинается, все болит. блюешь дальше, чем видишь, и от этого ещё хуже становится, башка раскалывается, трясет всего. обращаются, как с дерьмом, приковывают к кровати, только что ногами нет пинают. орёшь от боли, ходишь под себя, а им срать, ты для них не человек, а наркоман конченный, одним больше, одним меньше.. и так жестко, не передать, а потом еще копы приходят, где взял, туда-сюда, угрожают. я когда валялся там первый раз, и потом второй, и третий, думал о том, что смерти не боюсь, боюсь, что ты так же где-то мучаешься. или ещё того хуже, что ты откинулся уже в канаве какой-то.. и потом найдут твой труп и скажут.. та, ещё один торчок загнулся. вот, что они скажут. и это из-за меня.   
\- ты не был бы виноват, Борис, ну что за бред.   
\- виноват. я думал, я тебя спасаю. что ты бы вскрылся, если бы и кайфа даже не было. идиот. видел же, что не справляюсь, что тебе лечиться надо, со взрослыми говорить, не знаю.. а что я мог сделать? напоить тебя только, водка - лучшее лекарство, да? а на самом деле это ты меня спас. если бы не ты, меня бы отец убил по пьяни и все.  
\- ты спасал меня чуть ли не каждый день.. - мне было не по себе. это были табуированные темы, отец его, мои суицидальные порывы.  
\- я хочу, чтоб ты завязал.  
я не ответил, повернулся на бок, спиной к нему. я был ошарашен, обескуражен, взволнован. сердце стучало в груди, и я закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться.  
\- я знал, что закончу на героине, если не брошу. - Борис говорил почти неслышно и спокойно на первый взгляд, но я знал его слишком хорошо, я услышал, как дрогнул его голос. - и это не "витаминки". ломка начинается через восемь часов, ты знал? это игры со смертью, и смерть всегда выигрывает. я не хочу, чтобы ты умер.  
\- я не на героине.  
\- пока.   
\- я не знаю, как.. как без них.. - я заикался, слова терялись, потому что я не мог проговорить их вслух. - я не смогу.  
\- сможешь. - Борис вдруг прижался грудью к моей спине, горячо выдохнул мне в шею. - мне они не нужны. и тебе тоже.  
он нашел мою руку и стиснул так, что я подумал, сейчас пальцы переломает. меня пронзил острый, как лезвие бритвы его отца, приступ ностальгии. мы давно не были так близко, с самого Вегаса. мы больше не дрались, больше не были детьми, и даже казалось иногда, что стали избегать тактильности, контакта, оба, не сговариваясь. и наоборот, бывали дни, все чаще и чаще, когда мы постоянно прикасались друг к другу, повисали на спинах, читали из-за плеча, скрещивали под столом лодыжки, клали головы на колени. что-то менялось, мы были старше теперь, наши ноги были длиннее, руки сильнее, и щетина кололась. тогда, _перед такси_ , на наших лицах ее не было. и мы никогда об этом не говорили.   
сон набросился на нас со всей свирепостью после тяжелого суетливого дня, вдавил в неудобные выпирающие пружины. я то проваливался в дремотную вязкую марь, то всплывал, как поплавок, все думал о том, как годами жалел, что не уговорил его тогда уехать со мной. ведь знал - стоит мне еще один раз попросить, и он сдастся, запрыгнет в такси с лихим гиканьем. думал о Борисе, о котором никто не заботился, который загибался от наркоты, который чуть не умер, и я даже не узнал бы об этом.. лежа вот так, спиной к нему, лицом в спинку чужого старенького дивана, слова сбежали от меня, я не успел их удержать.  
\- почему ты не приехал?  
он мог ответить что угодно. _это риторический вопрос, Поттер, а почему ты уехал, Поттер, не хотел, не мог._ он долго не отвечал.   
\- потому что дурак был.  
у меня что-то в глаз попало, и я заморгал, стиснул зубы. _я ждал тебя, я дико по тебе скучал, я думал, никогда тебя больше не увижу, я хотел сказать тебе что-то тогда, перед такси.._   
я промолчал.  
\- ты бросишь?

_Борис_

секунда за секундой я ждал. задержал дыхание, сказал себе - _не буду дышать, пока он не согласится._   
он сжал мою руку в ответ.  
\- ненавижу тебя.  
я зажмурился, выдохнул, и у него волоски на шее встали дыбом, разбежались мурашки.  
\- я знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сonfiteor solum hoc tibi. (лат.) - Исповедуюсь в этом только тебе.
> 
> Пепельная девочка, за консультацию и вдохновение сердца и благодарности!


	4. Chapter 4

_Борис_

по утрам Поттер пил две чашки кофе без сахара. обожал древесно-смолистый запах стружки. носил Попчика гулять за пазухой, потому что бедняга боялся города. морщился, когда его звали Теодор. страстно любил антиквариат и умудрялся так вдохновенно плести о нем клиентам, что продажи все росли. неделями слушал песни на повторе. старался не ходить по определенным улицам, в Нью-Йорке стал чаще хватать панические атаки. когда злился, становился похожим на своего отца и ненавидел это. раз в несколько месяцев перечитывал письма Чехова. писал списки дел на день, но редко их придерживался. часто забывал поесть. регулярно мучался мигренями, как и в Вегасе, последствия взрыва. в дождливую погоду вечно ходил простуженный, начинал бредить, когда температурил, проваливался в муторные тяжелые сны, звал отца, мать, меня. так уставал, что засыпал за просмотром фильмов, особенно не везло историческим драмам. в колледже ломил, как бронепоезд, изучал четыре языка и прекрасно с ними справлялся, судя по тому, как мог материться по-испански, по-русски (а еще чуть-чуть по-польски и по-украински), по-французски и, разумеется, по-английски. особенно впечатляли французские ругательства, сразу вспоминался Меровинген из Матрицы. ему шло.  
употреблял. окси, рокси, морфин, дилаудид - просто аптечный фейерверк. чаще всего викодин, брал у проверенного диллера, иногда курил шмаль, она его расслабляла. бросить-то он согласился, но после экзаменов, экзамены, мол, в трезвом состоянии не потянет. с маниакальной паранойей я следил, нет ли синяков от иглы на сгибе его рук, мутит ли его, сколько таблеток он снюхал за день. боялся оставлять его одного надолго, боялся передозировки. теперь, когда я не принимал, совсем тяжело стало за этим наблюдать.  
Поттер так и не закрыл гештальты. он не похоронил мать, не похоронил отца, они просто оставили его, растворились, и он не попрощался с ними, не отпустил. нелеченый его посттравматический синдром никуда не делся, он все так же просыпался по ночам немой от ужаса, плакал во сне, не сразу понимал, где находится. иногда он не мог больше заснуть, тогда мы выбирались на пожарную лестницу, и у него тряслись руки, как у паралитика. он выдыхал дым, рассеянно глядя на сизые завихрения, мутные туманные узоры, и после двух-трех сигарет можно было попробовать снова его уложить.   
обычно я был тут как тут, когда он подхватывался, но как-то весной, в конце апреля, меня вырубило намертво, и я не сразу проснулся. он разбудил меня, когда уже ложился обратно в постель, прохладный воздух пробрался под одеяло, и я разлепил глаза, увидел в темноте его сгорбленный силуэт.   
\- Птр?.. - я коснулся его лопатки, и он вздрогнул. - Поттер, эй..  
он не ответил, и я сел, прижался грудью к его спине, обвил руками. футболка пахла сигаретами, и шея сзади была холодной, когда я опустил на нее лоб. _всю задницу себе на улице отморозил, придурок._ я чувствовал устойчивый ритм его сердца, движение грудной клетки, когда провел ладонью по ребрам. он наклонил голову, втянул носом воздух, длинно выдохнул ртом, успокаиваясь. я потянул его назад, чтобы он откинулся полулежа на мне.  
\- расскажи.  
он покачал головой, так что короткие волоски на его затылке колюче прошуршали по наволочке. на потолке загорались и гасли отсветы автомобильных фар, где-то в ногах похрапывал Попчик. когда мы были детьми, я никогда не спрашивал, что ему снится, не знал, как реагировать, как ему помочь. да и что бы я сделал? я не мог отмотать время назад, только держать его, пока он задыхался от паники, чтобы он знал, что он не один, чтобы ему не пришлось проходить через это в одиночку. я знал, каково это. но говорить об этом.. мне казалось, чем меньше он будет думать обо всех тех ужасах, тем лучше для него, зачем пережевывать, зачем самому себя мучать. уже здесь, в Нью-Йорке, у меня стала постепенно закрадываться мысль, что это как гной в ране, его надо выпускать.  
\- расскажи. ты никогда не рассказывал. про музей.  
\- нет..   
\- rasskazhi, malysh..  
при свете дня он бы мне двинул за "малыша", но сейчас, ночью, после кошмарных видений он был уязвим, и темнота развязала ему язык.   
\- тот день.. - сказал он после долгого молчания, отстранился, подвинулся и теперь лежал на спине, так что мы соприкасались от плеча до лодыжки. - я не помню взрыв. помню, как очнулся и.. помню Велти. он захлебывался кровью, лицо было обожжено, что-то говорил мне про Пиппу, про Хоби.. у меня так болела голова, просто раскалывалась. там воняло.. горелой.. человеческой плотью, проводкой, там было столько крови, кровь была у меня во рту, знаешь, этот отвратительный ржавый привкус металла, когда в горло стекает.. она была там повсюду, труп на трупе, жуткое месиво.. а на мне одни царапины, как так получилось, что мне не оторвало руки, ноги, голову не снесло? я должен был там умереть..  
он осекся, и я свесился с кровати за стаканом воды, который ставил иногда на ночь. привычка, оставшаяся еще от отца, когда я готовил ему аспирин на утро. стекло клацнуло о его зубы, он глотнул и закашлялся. вода потекла по подбородку, закапала на футболку.  
\- все были мертвы.. - его начало трясти, и я лег набок лицом к нему. - я ко всем подходил, искал ее, вглядывался в их.. лица.. или одежду.. обувь.. а потом.. а потом я добрался до того зала, с "Уроком анатомии".. она ушла туда перед.. перед бомбой.. и я не помню.. я просто вдруг очнулся в каком-то коридоре, я куда-то бежал.. я не помню, что было в том зале.. вдруг я увидел _ее_ , но забыл? вдруг я увидел ее.. что было в том зале, Борис?  
он не плакал, это была истерика, он дрожал от горя, от отчаяния, и я вмял его в себя, уткнул лицом в то место, где шея переходит в плечо, зашептал, забаюкал:  
\- sh-sh-sh.. ty zdes', so mnoj.. tishe, tishe..  
\- иногда мне кажется, что у меня кости до сих пор гудят от взрыва, что они болят так же, как тогда.. - он вцепился в меня, был так близко, что я чувствовал его губы, его горячие выдохи, судорожные сухие всхлипы. - я просыпаюсь и не могу дышать, будто я уже умер, или в ночном кошмаре, и я не могу выбраться.. карабкаюсь по мертвым, по завалам, ладони в мясо.. пыль и пепел забиваются в легкие, и я не могу дышать, я задыхаюсь, промываю глаза от бетонной крошки, но все равно ничего не вижу.. я пью, чтобы смыть вкус крови, но он не проходит.. и становится все жарче.. вокруг обломки стен, картины, они смотрят на меня, и я.. о Господи, Борис, я совсем один, мне больно, все болит, и я боюсь, Борис, мне страшно, _так страшно.._  
\- ты не один, не бойся, не надо бояться.  
\- как ты справляешься с чем-то.. что не хочешь помнить? - спросил он совсем неслышно, так что я задержал дыхание, чтоб его услышать.   
\- я в ладу со своими демонами. - _нет._ я уперся подбородком в его плечо, притиснул крепче, ближе, надеясь, что он не распознает ложь. - что было, то прошло.

_Тео_

к лету миссис Хиггс затеяла ремонт бытовых помещений и собралась переоборудовать гримерку Бориса под еще одну гардеробную. она очень извинялась, хотя мы, в общем-то, знали, что Борису это помещение дали на время, и его никто не увольнял, но надо было съезжать и искать новое жилье. Хоби предложил Борису переехать к нам.   
\- оставайся, - сказал он как-то за завтраком, когда мы с Борисом вяло ковырялись в своей утренней овсянке и обсуждали варианты на Брайтон-Бич и в Бруклине, - можешь занять комнату Пиппы, если хочешь.  
\- сэр.. я.. - мы с Борисом переглянулись, и я так закивал активно, что чуть голова не оторвалась, только бы он не вздумал отказываться. - спасибо, сэр.   
\- опять сэр.. Хоби, Борис. - Хоби поставил перед ним чашку с кофе и улыбнулся нам обоим. - ты все равно почти все время проводишь здесь.   
\- я не уверен, что это удобно. я действительно торчу тут кучу времени.. - Борис нервно-звонко цокал ложкой, размешивая сахар, и я затаил дыхание. _ну же, придурок, скажи да._  
\- и я этому рад. - Хоби поднял руку, останавливая его протесты. - соглашайся. или просто не отказывайся сразу, хорошо?  
 _Господи, я его обожал._  
\- спасибо, Хоби, - просипел я и под столом положил руку Борису на колено, - спасибо..  
\- после смерти Велти я не думал, что смогу ещё чему-то радоваться. - Хоби грустно мне улыбнулся, Борис сжал мои пальцы, а я подумал о маме. - Пиппу увезли, а я ходил по пустому салону, везде были одни воспоминания, и если бы не заказы.. но потом появился Тео, и неожиданно пришлось брать себя в руки. ты меня спас, малыш, ты знаешь, да?  
он взъерошил мне волосы и ушел. а я моргал в стол и старался не расплакаться, как ребенок. Хоби нечасто говорил о Велти или о своей жизни до меня и никогда не пытался занять место моего отца, хотя гораздо больше делал для меня, чем он. Хоби был моим опекуном, моим наставником, тем единственным взрослым, которому было не наплевать. он принял меня - сплошное посттравматическое проблемное недоразумение, и растил, и любил. а теперь принял и Бориса. я шмыгнул носом.  
\- я как-то не уверен насчет спальни Рыжули. - сказал Борис после долгой паузы. руку он не убрал и теперь мягко поглаживал большим пальцем мои костяшки. - Поттер. успокойся.  
\- я в норме. - я встал за молоком, предложил небрежно. - можешь остаться в моей комнате.  
\- хорошо.   
я вскинул голову, мы посмотрели друг на друга, и что-то было в его взгляде такое, отчего мы замерли на мгновение. а потом засвистел чайник.

в целом, наша жизнь не сильно изменилась после переезда Бориса. Хоби никак не комментировал то, что теперь мы всегда ночуем с Борисом в одной постели, язык не поворачивался сказать _спим_.. даже если у него были свои соображения на этот счет, он ничего нам не говорил, и я знал, что Борис тоже не хотел раздувать из этого целое событие. иногда, когда поздно вечером он заваливался ко мне под бок в одних трусах и футболке, пахнущий моим гелем для душа и мятной зубной пастой, я задавался вопросом, насколько эта ситуация социально приемлема, но быстро выбрасывал эти мысли из головы. в конце концов, ничего нового не происходило. мы все так же тусовались в театре, вместе корпели над моим русским и теологией, и я даже начал потихоньку уговаривать Бориса поступить в колледж.   
\- у меня нет денег на колледж, Поттер.   
\- зато у меня есть. - мы вылезли покурить на пожарную лестницу, и он сидел на перилах, как _щегол_ на жердочке. я протянул к нему руку за сигаретой.  
\- я не возьму. - Борис отдернулся, показал фак. я ущипнул его за бок.  
\- Борис, не дури. почему нет?  
\- это, знаешь ли, отличается, от того, чтоб носить одни джинсы или курить чужие сигареты, - он демонстративно затушил окурок, - чего ты паришься? что я? человеком не стану без образования? так что ли? зачем мне диплом?  
\- я не о том! и мне не жалко для тебя денег, придурок! я тебе еще в Вегасе говорил, что поделюсь! Борис!  
\- net.  
вот упрямый баран. я решил зайти с другой стороны.  
\- ты мог бы пройти курс по режиссуре. - он говорил недавно, что ему это интересно. - можно попробовать выбить тебе льготу. будет дешевле, а может, вообще бесплатно.  
\- посмотрим.  
когда он говорил "посмотрим", это значило "нет". херово. я не стал больше давить, но сдаваться не собирался, отступление было тактическим.  
на мой взгляд, Борис был во многом хорош, и поэтому не мог определиться. я легко представлял его и театральным критиком, и переводчиком, и администратором, да хоть голливудской звездой. насколько я помнил, ему в школе вообще не приходилось так уж напрягаться, он был лучшим по языкам, и математика его не пугала. он умел располагать к себе людей, был остроумным, энергичным, быстро схватывал и не боялся действовать. он преуспел бы в любом деле, но выбор это не упрощало. забавно, но загонялся я по этому поводу в одиночестве, Борис не склонен был заморачиваться метаниями на тему "кем я буду, когда вырасту", он просто жил свою жизнь и решал проблемы по мере поступления. работал на Бродвее, был всем доволен и понятия не имел, куда его занесет через неделю, месяц или год. что уж говорить о более дальних перспективах.  
в отличии от Бориса я, в общем-то, представлял уже, чем хотел бы заниматься. не то чтоб раньше я сильно переживал по этому поводу, в то время, когда подростки начинают задумываться о таких вещах, я тырил продукты в супермаркетах, пил, курил и закидывался. планы на будущее, карьера, выбор колледжа - кому до этого было дело? моему отцу? Ксандре? мама, а потом миссис Барбур, просто не успели обсудить со мной этот вопрос, а Вегас был настоящей временной дырой, полной изоляцией. мир за пределами пустыни перестал существовать, мир превратился в эту пустыню, она сожрала его, поглотила. в нашем с Борисом картонном пыльном лимбе, разбавленном водкой и голодом, не было ни малейшего смысла думать о завтрашнем дне. теперь благодаря Хоби, я неплохо разбирался в антиквариате. не так хорошо, как сам Хоби, но в целом, уже достаточно профессионально, чтобы иногда помогать ему в салоне. он как-то обмолвился, что неуютно чувствует себя в роли менеджера, и что этим раньше занимался Велти. а мне продажа давалась без труда, и я был только рад хоть чем-то отплатить Хоби за его доброту. сейчас я уже меньше времени проводил в мастерской, но, бывало, спускался, когда Борис мотался в театр. я любил это место. и запахи, и теплый свет, и умиротворенное настроение, и увлеченность Хоби, я очень давно хотел показать это Борису. чтобы он тоже увидел ту магию, которой был для меня антиквариат.   
а в мае Хоби улетел на аукцион в Чикаго.

_Борис_

на конец рабочей недели я планировал алкогольный экспресс. в театре все как с цепи сорвались, режиссеры рявкали на актрисок, актриски плакали у меня на плече, я набегал себе мозоли на пятках и скурил три пачки сигарет. у Поттера подходила к концу сессия, эта его финальная неделя с финальными экзаменами, и он уже натурально просвечивал, я прямо видел, как у него в мозгу роятся Рембрандты, Соборы Святого Петра, "Войны и миры" и основы экономики. Хоби уезжал на выходные, и нам _необходимо_ было расслабиться.  
\- Поттер! - я завалился домой, стянул ботинки и застонал от облегчения. - ПОТТЕР!  
\- Боже, да что? - он выскочил из комнаты, Попчик повизгивал где-то за его спиной.  
\- держи! - я сунул ему пакет, бутылки звякнули, и я придержал его снизу. - осторожно, ты!   
\- так. - он защипнул переносицу свободной рукой. - сегодня?   
\- а когда? как раз завтра отоспимся. - я прошел на кухню, надо было хоть бутербродов каких-то наделать, я был голодным, как волк. - в морозилку запихни.  
\- у меня такое чувство, что в мою память ни-чер-та уже не влезает.. - он устало потер глаза. - осталась философия, и Добби свободен.  
\- ни слова об учебе и работе, Поттер, - я погрозил ему палкой колбасы, - надо перезагрузиться, ясно? иди пока выбери нам фильм. я хочу комедию.  
мы растянулись на ковре в гостиной, посмотрели последний фильм Вуди Аллена, который захотел Поттер, потом я решил показать ему "Бриллиантовую руку" Гайдая, водка помогала переводить, съели все бутерброды, вчерашний гуляш, который я готовил, заказали пиццу. было тепло, я был пьяный, Поттер был пьяный, черты его лица смягчились, будто размылись по краям, и он улыбался, смеялся, когда я заставлял его повторять за Мироновым.   
\- расскажи мне что-то, что было после того, как я уехал. - попросил Поттер, когда кино закончилось. водка всегда делала его сентиментальным. или начинались самоубийственные затеи. с крыши сигануть, на дороге полежать, _оставь меня здесь, Борис,_ ебанный пиздец. лучше уж пусть ностальгирует.  
\- я жил у Ксандры.   
я уже упоминал об этом, когда рассказывал про передозы свои. знаю, что он ее не любил, но она первая, о ком я подумал. краем глаза наблюдал за его реакцией, но он, видимо, уже свыкся как-то с этой мыслью, не подрывался и не орал, только задумчиво катал пустой стакан по животу.  
\- а что твой отец?  
\- а что с ним? он свалил скоро.  
\- это он?.. - Поттер провел пальцем по своей брови, там, где у меня был шрам, и я машинально коснулся старого рубца.  
\- этот? нет, это я, когда обдолбанный был, подрался. бутылкой прилетело. а к нему я больше не вернулся.   
\- хорошо.  
мы помолчали. я знал, что Поттер своего отца ненавидел, но моего он боялся. каким бы козлом иногда не бывал мистер Декер, но дальше затрещин он не продвинулся, а вот на что был способен мой, Поттер видел. я и сам, по правде говоря, его боялся. что убью его. а больше всего - что стану таким, как он.  
\- мы с Ксандрой поладили.  
\- лучше уж с ней, чем с твоим отцом.  
\- она обо мне заботилась. я там.. посваливал на тебя кое-что.   
\- вот мудила.   
\- ну.. да. так уж вышло. орала сначала, но я разревелся прямо на пороге, и она пустила. жил в твоей комнате, дичь вообще. без тебя совсем тошно было. - что-то я поднабрался как-то незаметно, надо было фильтровать. - мы с ней иногда киношки смотрели. она мне крылышки приносила, разрешала в своей спальне ночевать. но не думай ничего такого, она боялась просто, и я тоже. такая потерянная была.. жуть. совсем в депрессию впала из-за отца твоего, полгода как зомби. потом ничего, оклемалась потихоньку. к тому времени, как я уезжал из Вегаса, она во Флориду собиралась перебираться.  
\- вы с ней?..  
\- почти. от одиночества. но в итоге нет.  
мы помолчали. перед глазами у меня была Ксандра в ее маленьком красном платье, но не в тот раз на Рождество. а когда "почти". когда она выпила бутылку вина и танцевала в нем на барной стойке. а потом смазанно поцеловала меня в уголок рта сухими губами, обвила руками мою шею и расплакалась.  
\- а Котку?  
\- мы к тому времени уже разбежались.   
я налил себе еще.   
_\- любовь сука, Борис.  
\- ага. но я все равно тебя люблю, kotyku.  
\- не меня. дебил._  
\- до сих пор не могу понять, что ты в ней нашел.. - Поттер, оказывается, был пьян сильнее, чем я думал. в трезвом состоянии он старался ничего о Котку не говорить. что ее он тоже не любил, не было секретом. и она его. и делили они меня. - думаю, это было началом конца. потому что потом ты связался с Бобо Сильвером.  
я хмыкнул, не стал отвечать. по какой-то удивительной причине именно этот факт моей бурной биографии не давал ему покоя. хочешь жить - умей крутиться, что было делать.   
\- а еще мне дрочила Кей-Ти.  
это его взбодрило.  
\- pizdish!  
\- да клянусь! я ей кокс толкал.   
\- и как оно?  
\- да она обдолбанная была в хлам, а меня ну минут на пять хватило, стыдоба..   
мы переглянулись и заржали, как кони. и хорошо, я любил его смех. мы еще продолжали хихикать пару минут, лежа голова к голове, а потом Поттер приподнялся на локтях и сказал:  
\- я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
мы спустились в подвал. я был в мастерской пару раз, еще в самом начале. чем-то она напоминала мне Бродвей, может, смыслами и историями, а может, изнанкой чуда, я не особо над этим задумывался. хотя на этом их схожесть заканчивалась, в мастерской было тихо, очень спокойно, тогда как театр бурлил, суетился, сверкал.   
\- Хоби закончил буфет.  
я посмотрел на Поттера. он стоял, прислонившись спиной к массивному шкафу, руки в карманах. его лицо было каким-то взволнованным, хотя он явно пытался не показать, что нервничает.  
\- этот? - я подошёл, стал почти вплотную, чтобы, быть может, разгадать, различить его мысли. - покажи.  
\- вот здесь.. - он сглотнул, я видел, как дернулся кадык, потянул мою руку к короне. - чувствуешь? здесь шпон совсем другой.  
я кивнул, сердце бухало прямо в ушах, будто взвод солдат по брусчатке Красной площади. и венка на его запястье билась в унисон, трепетала, как раненная птичка. у меня кружилась голова, это от водки, от нее..  
\- эти вещи.. были никому не нужны. - говорил он сбивчиво, пылко. - заброшенные, забытые, а потом вдруг ожили.. в руках человека, это же волшебство, это всегда случай.. просто сошлось, как надо, смотри, это же предметы искусства, Борис..   
его зрачки были расширены, как кромешные озера, и под ребрами у меня стало горячо, а потом внизу живота, а потом..  
\- как и твоя птичка? - прошептал я, и он выдохнул панически, лицо исказилось. - вот эта..  
я провел указательным пальцем по линии его челюсти, по контуру щегла, _наконец-то_ прикасаясь к ней, положил ладонь ему на шею. мне казалось, я в жизни не был в такое гавно, потому что что-то странное творилось со мной. голос Котку в голове, _на мне нет трусиков_ , и она тянет мою ладонь себе под юбку, а Кей-Ти расстегивает на мне джинсы, девчонка с Аляски такая горячая внутри, настоящий секс, обалдеть, и будто все это одновременно, _и он смотрит на меня_.. меня несло на всех парусах, и я не мог остановиться.  
\- мне она нравится, - я наклонился к нему, облизал губы, и он скользнул взглядом к моему рту, - krasivaya..  
он застыл, не шевелился, закрыл глаза. у каждого стула, у каждой табуретки тут была своя история, и прожитые жизни шелестели вокруг, шелестели мне, чтобы я сказал..  
\- в зале _полном_ искусства, - я приблизил губы к самому его уху, - я бы все равно смотрел на тебя.

_Тео_

глубокой ночью я проснулся, хватая враз загустевший воздух пересохшими губами, проталкивая его в легкие. кожу покалывало, в сознании вспыхивали обрывки сна, порно-мечты, как-будто мне снова было пятнадцать. _глаза, пальцы, губы, зубы и языки, мокрый след от слюны, влажные звуки, скольжения и толчки, возгласы удовольствия, долгие гортанные стоны и захлебывающийся шепот.._ Борис. _Борис_. блять.. я почти задыхался, я был возбужден, опустил руку вниз, сжал член через белье. по телу прокатилась предательская дрожь, я зашипел сквозь зубы, откинул голову, и Борис, _Борис_ повернулся во сне и зарылся лицом в мою шею.  
\- sh-h-h, Ptr.. eto ya.. - пробормотал не просыпаясь, потерся носом.  
 _блятьблятьблять._  
сердце зашлось, заколотилось на грани инфаркта, _что я делаю, о Боже, что?.._  
заснуть я больше не смог.


	5. Chapter 5

_Борис_

что-то менялось. я стал замечать, как он смотрит на меня, когда думает, что я не вижу. ломкие печальные взгляды, оборванные фразы, раздражение, большее, чем обычно. все это очень напоминало человека теряющего что-то, кого-то, и смирившегося со своей потерей. я следил за ним, подмечал полусмыслы, складывал их в свое мозаичное досье и вертел так и эдак, выискивая причину его тревожности. в этом я был профи, такой неврастеник, как Поттер, где-то да проколется.  
по правде говоря, многое изменилось с той ночи, когда мы напились. он вдруг заполнил всю мою жизнь, поселился в моей башке, куда бы я не пошел, что бы я не делал, я думал о нем. и раньше так было, но сейчас все было иначе, теперь я не мог выбросить из головы тот вечер в мастерской. шероховатая живая прохлада древесины, запах лака и воска, приглушенные отсветы от абажура на его лице, его потемневшие глаза. тепло его кожи, когда я сдался, прикоснулся к птичке на его шее, позволил себе провести пальцем по легкому взмаху крылышка..  
я стал вдруг залипать, вот же пиздец. на ямку-впадину его ключицы в вороте футболки, на маленькое аккуратное ухо, мягкую мочку, на ощупь точь-в-точь, как бархат персика, на россыпь веснушек, появившихся, потому что он загорел, на тонкую полоску кожи живота, когда он приподнимался на цыпочках, задергивая тяжелые шторы, на его шею, руки, глаза..  
я должен был это прекратить.  
но утром я просыпался со стояком, выбирался из постели, стараясь не смотреть на него, на его голую спину в родинках или на его узкую ступню, и тащился в душ. включал кипяток, и там, ни свет, ни заря, за запотевшим стеклом, я откидывал голову на плитку, закрывал глаза и двигал кулаком по члену, быстро, грубо, почти больно, ни о чем не думая. думая о его голой, _блять,_ спине в родинках и о его узкой, _блять,_ ступне.  
_тебе тут не место, ты ему не нужен, ты все сделаешь только хуже._

отъезд Хоби в Чикаго был отличным поводом заставить Поттера слезть наконец с таблеток. более идеального случая могло еще долго не представиться, он был мастером по бездействию. годами бы сидел на них и не почесался, с его-то тягой к саморазрушению. Поттер был просто ебучей машиной, запрограмированной на уничтожение, все, что он делал, должно было в итоге убить его. и так уж вышло, что сначала именно я столкнул его с обрыва, а потом протянул руку. нельзя было больше тянуть, надо было брать его тепленьким, когда он согласился и не успел еще передумать.  
\- сейчас? - конечно же, он попытался съехать. - да ладно, Борис..  
\- _Поттер._  
он посмотрел на меня сердито, брови насупил. но он готов был сдаться, я видел, я знал его, как свои пять пальцев, и не собирался спускать это на тормозах.  
\- запремся на пару дней, я все устрою. - он был напуган, и я понизил голос, поймал его взгляд. - я обо всем позабочусь.  
_о тебе._  
к вечеру следующего дня у него началась ломка.  
\- пей. - я подсунул ему под нос минералку. - промыть бы тебя еще хорошенько, конечно..  
он скривился и посмотрел на меня, как на кучку говна. говнюк. на меня это особо не действовало, эффект был несколько смазан, из-за того что выглядел он жалковато, мокрый, как мышь. он скатился с кровати, заходил по комнате, как тигр в клетке, только не тигр.. начинались мышечные боли, надо было отвлечь его, занять мозги.  
\- Поттер? - он дернул плечом. - знаешь, кого видел недавно? того козла, которому я тогда навалял.  
это я наврал. никого я не видел, а если бы увидел, опять бы ему морду набил.  
\- Тони? - его трясло.  
\- да похер, его. он тебя не доебывает?  
\- Борис, да какая разница..  
\- что значит, какая разница!  
\- Борис..  
\- ответь на чертов вопрос, Поттер. - голос мой стал холодным, жестким. _ему что, жизнь недорога? я его прикончу. только скажи "да", и я его урою._ \- тебя били _втроем_. я слышал, что они тебе сказали. они продолжают? делают что-то еще?  
если эти отморозки хоть пальцем его тронули, детскую подножку поставили или что посерьезнее, избили, заставили, принудили, унизили.. я их _уничтожу_. его кинуло в краску, я видел, как он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. думал, я не услышал тогда - _часто стоишь на коленях?_  
\- нет.. - сказал он враз осипшим голосом, отвел глаза. - они не.. все нормально, Борис.  
_не вздумай мне врать._ я сверлил его тяжелым взглядом, в котором, как ебаная маргарита, смешались предостережение, обещание, весь пиздец, который я представил, и он тоже. у него в жизни столько дерьма было, столько горя и беды, что не надо ему было еще больше, совсем не надо. могли быть вещи пострашнее терактов, хотя он и был в первой десятке, я бы сказал. он видел, как меня бил отец, и думал, что это худшее, что может быть? я никогда не говорил ему, как меня в Украине чуть не продали, как зажимали в вонючих подъездах, как быстро надо было бегать, чтобы не получить перо под ребро, _не стоять на коленях,_ не говорил про насильников, сутенеров и воров в законе, зачем ему знать.. я быстро бегал, потому что знал, видел, как бывает, но всегда наступает день - _не твой день_. иногда кто-то бежит быстрее. я не мог спасти его от взрыва, от смерти матери, от смерти отца и от кошмаров, но от кучки ублюдков мог. и от наркоты тоже.  
его знобило. приливы жара сменялись дикой слабостью, он то кутался в три одеяла, как в кокон, то высовывался в окно. гидрокодоновый отходняк был той еще дрянью.  
\- давай, расскажи мне. - я положил компресс ему на лоб. - ты был с кем-то?  
он сразу сообразил, о чем я, скорчил гримасу.  
\- отвали.. - он застонал от облегчения, когда холодные струйки потекли по его вискам за шиворот, растеклись темными кляксами, впитываясь в подушку. будто он плакал.  
\- нечестно! я тебе про девчонку с Аляски рассказал!  
\- я спросил, как оно было.. потому что у меня еще ничего не было.. мне было интересно.. - он не глядя пнул меня по лодыжке. - а у тебя было.. ты и так все знаешь..  
\- хорошая попытка, Поттер, - я пнул его в ответ, только легонько, ему и так было паршиво, - но не засчитано. баш на баш.  
_просто говори. пока говоришь, не так больно._  
\- гондон.. - простонал он. - что.. что ты хочешь знать?  
\- девочка? мальчик?  
\- _blyad', Борис.._  
\- сколько тебе было?  
\- семнадцать.. - он прижал руку ко лбу, пошевелил губами. - ее звали Эмили..  
\- Эмили, значит.. - я съехал вниз, растянувшись рядом, повернул голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. - что было?  
\- она.. была старше, на последнем курсе.. мы.. делали это у нее в общаге..  
\- делал _и_? много раз, хорошо, Поттер. ты ее трахал?  
\- да..  
\- тебе понравилось?  
\- я был под кайфом..  
вопросы рвались с кончика языка, и я прикусил губу, борясь с желанием узнать больше.  
_она сосала у тебя? а ты у нее? ты брал ее быстро, грубо? или трахал нежно, будто у вас в запасе все время мира? или это она трахала тебя, распластав на спине? ты был тихим или громким? ты хоть раз думал обо мне, когда кончал с ней?_  
\- только она?  
\- еще в баре.. не знаю ее имя.. в туалете.. сделала мне минет.. - он свернулся на боку, обхватив себя рукой. - мне не понравилось..  
_чертчертчерт._  
у меня встал от одной _мысли_ об этом.. _не думай об этом, Борис, не представляй, уйми воображение.._  
что _мне_ не нравилось, так это то, что его начало лихорадить. надо было ему поспать, немного хотя бы. я подготовился, достал для него транквилизатор неслабый, может, и неправильно было колоть его, но я хотел, чтобы он передохнул. вся жесть еще была впереди.  
\- Поттер? кольнуть тебя? покемаришь немножко. - он зевнул, ему воздуха не хватало, моргнул, мол, давай. я встал окно открыть, приготовил шприц. перегнулся через его, оттягивая резинку домашних штанов, вкатил ему дозу. - поспи, Поттер. я здесь.

к концу третьего дня я запер его в туалете. он сопротивлялся, как зверь, наставил мне фингал, вырывался и орал, как резанный. но он был ослаблен, вымотан, и поэтому мне все же удалось его там забаррикадировать. просто ебаный пиздец, в триста раз тяжелее, чем страдать самому.. бездействие убивало. он бредил часами, звал мать, кричал ей не ходить смотреть Рембрандта, _Рембрандту хоть бы хны, а ты умрешь, мама, не уходи, останься, прости, мне так жаль.._ звал отца, просил его не садиться в машину, не любил его, но никогда не желал ему смерти. звал меня, _Борис, не отпускай меня, я сдохну без тебя, я хотел сказать тебе что-то, Борис, о Господи, Боже, Борис.._  
плакал и говорил о картине. _о картине, которой у него больше не было, потому что я украл ее у него и не мог признаться. боялся, что потеряю его. снова._  
я сидел, привалившись к двери, накачанный рэдбулом, по венам уже тек рэдбул, и я уревелся этим сраным рэдбулом, слыша, как он мучается. нервы сдавали. он кричал, пока не сорвал голос, колошматил дверь, рыдал, угрожал, умолял, затихал ненадолго, так что я сидел, затаив дыхание. бритвы я, конечно, убрал, но все равно было страшно. раз за разом я повторял себе, что от ломки не умирают, что это будет в порядке, это нужно сделать, но потом он начинал скулить тихонько, как сбитая собака на автостраде, и у меня сердце сжималось.  
\- Поттер?  
\- больно, Борис.. - прошептал он, и он был так близко, всего-то деревяшка между нами, я слышал его прерывистое дыхание. третьи сутки, я мозгами поеду.. я откинул голову, вдавил затылок. _не открывай._  
\- chut'-chut' ostalos', malysh, - русский его успокаивал, и я растянулся на полу, головой к двери, сказал ему ласково: - ty bol'shoy molodetz, poterpi nemnogo, yz zdes', s toboy.

_Тео_

я умирал. реальность распадалась, разлагалась вокруг меня, и я вместе с ней, меня не существовало, боль жевала меня и выплевывала, чтобы опять впиться, чтобы это не заканчивалось, чтобы я сошел с ума. я сошел с ума, я лежал на чем-то твердом, и осязание было проклятием. я проваливался в омуты без дна и всплывал на поверхность, дрейфовал в агонии и не помнил своего имени. я был никем, я был болью, грызущей мои кости, сдавливающей мое сердце, боль не кончалась, боль была везде, боль была всем, была мной. я был болью, я был никем, я умирал.  
кто-то пел мне. песни на языке, которого я не знал, _или знал?_ грудным голосом, который я знал, _или не знал?_ кто-то смутно знакомый, его зовут Борис, кто такой Борис, Борис поет мне украинские песни, все, которые знает, все, которые помнит.. я отключался и выныривал под его звук его голоса. его голос вел меня куда-то, держал меня, как маленького щегла, я взял то, что мне не принадлежит, _Борис поет?_..

когда я наконец пришел в себя и открыл глаза, надо мной парило его лицо. он склонился надо мной, бледный, уставший, под глазами круги. правый был явно подбитый. _это я его треснул?.._ я вяло махнул рукой, и он поймал мою ладонь, сжал пальцы. пару мгновений мы смотрели друг на друга, ни слова ни говоря.  
\- ты как? - прошептал он наконец, смотрел внимательно.  
\- нормально.. - тоже почему-то шепотом ответил я, прочистил горло. - как дерьмо.  
\- это потому что ты и есть дерьмо. - он улыбнулся мне мягко, но как будто с облегчением, лицо стало не таким напряженным. я закатил глаза. даже этого потребовало усилий. он улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- сам такой.. - _меня словно катком переехало._. - ты во что меня втравил? я тебе задницу надеру, как только встану..  
\- мечтай. - весело сказал он. - жду не дождусь.  
и засмеялся.


	6. Chapter 6

_Тео_

\- ..Тео?  
я выронил кофе..  
\- Тео Декер? - какой-то парень неуверенно улыбался, вглядываясь в мое лицо. спортивный, крепко сбитый, по виду классический гребец престижного колледжа. - я Платт! Платт Барбур!  
\- Платт? - я поправил очки, тряся обожженной рукой. - я.. я тебя не узнал..  
\- вот это да! - он хлопнул себя по коленям, засмеялся. - прости за кофе! черт, мама будет в шоке!  
\- как миссис Барбур? - я наконец отмер. - как Энди?  
\- астрофизик! - он надулся, изображая индюка, и я прыснул. - ага! типичный Энди! а ты как?  
\- я.. ну, антиквар, можно сказать.  
\- реально? ого! хотя чего удивляться, вечно ты дома перед картинами торчал!  
\- я вообще-то мебелью занимаюсь.  
\- да? ну круто! - он хлопнул меня по плечу. - ты не очень сейчас занят? не хочешь к нам зайти?  
\- думаешь, это удобно? - я глянул на часы, мы с Борисом договаривались поехать за подарком Хоби ко Дню Рождения. - может, в другой раз?  
\- в смысле "удобно"? мама обрадуется! Энди в университете, но если в другой день, говоришь, так он приедет, напишем ему!  
\- окей, ладно.. - я как-то растерялся от его напора. - я буду рад.  
\- сейчас у нас что, вторник? давай на субботу? приходи сразу к нам!  
\- да, в субботу, хорошо. - я уже опаздывал. - Платт, слушай, я просто тороплюсь, меня друг ждет..  
\- друг? - тон его стал развязным, он смерил меня оценивающим взглядом, старый-добрый Платт, тот еще говнюк. - ну и друга приводи!  
я уже чувствовал, что весь пунцовый, но решил не возражать. почему-то показалось, что это будет похоже на оправдания.  
до субботы еще была целая вечность.

\- v gosti?  
я пошарил в своих залежах русского. теперь, когда я стал его учить, Борис часто что-то такое вворачивал. раньше я ругался, чтоб он по-английски говорил, но сейчас Борис отыгрывался, вроде как он меня натаскивает, козел.  
\- да, v gosti. - я сплюнул зубную пасту. - я ненадолго, туда и обратно. думаю, это будет неловко, мы столько лет не виделись..  
\- ну и что? - крикнул он из комнаты. - мы с тобой тоже давно не виделись!  
\- ты не миссис Барбур..  
\- я не миссис Барбур!  
\- тебя они кстати тоже звали.  
я как раз раздумывал, стоит ли прыснуться новым парфюмом, который подарил мне Хоби, когда он заглянул в ванную, привалился к косяку.  
\- da? как мило! - он поднял бровь, оглядывая меня с ног до головы. - ого, ты прям вырядился! мне что, тоже надо рубашку гладить?  
\- ты пойдешь? - я растерялся. я был уверен, что он откажется, даже не задумается. это все как-то усложняло. в глазах миссис Барбур я всегда был пай-мальчиком, и Борис совершенно в эту картину не вписывался. я, вобщем-то, тоже. со своей викодиновой зависимостью, алкоголизмом и хроникой ПТСР я бы ей и в страшном сне не приснился. и дело было не в том, что я боялся ее разочаровать, скорее в моей подсознательной и сознательной тяге избежания любого конфликта..  
\- а ты не хочешь, чтобы я шел? - Борис просек мои сомнения. тон его стал подчеркнуто нейтральным.  
\- можешь пойти, если хочешь. - сказал я осторожно. меньше всего я хотел его обидеть. - я просто не думал, что это будет тебе интересно.  
\- _ты_ хочешь, чтобы я пошел?  
_нет. да. не знаю._  
\- да? - я никак не мог сказать ему _нет_..  
\- чудненько! - он скрылся в спальне. - я буду хорошо себя вести!  
я защипнул переносицу, потом посмотрел на себя в зеркало. щегол на моей шее был еще большим вызовом, чем Борис. бедная миссис Барбур. зато его можно было спрятать под гольф. Борис стоял в одних трусах и вытягивал из шкафа рваные джинсы. я закрыл глаза.  
\- а будут такие маленькие buterbrodiki, как помнишь, на том фуршете, на котором мы были с Хоби? нет?  
ну, в конце концов Хоби Борис нравился.

\- о! мой свитер?  
дверь нам открыл Платт. я протянул ему бутылку вина и нахмурился непонимающе. _его свитер?_ перевел взгляд на Бориса и покрылся холодным потом. небесно-голубой старый пуловер Платта, ну конечно, как я мог забыть.. Борис его любил, говорил, что он мягкий, приятный к телу, таскал его еще со времен Вегаса, потому что не особо поправлялся с тех пор. еще бы он не был мягкий, итальянский кашемир, миссис Барбур его обожала. я уже и не помнил, что он Платта, он и моим-то уже не был, Борис его практически экспроприировал. Боже, это был позор..  
\- Платт, это Борис! - я поспешил вперед, грудью на амбразуру, так сказать. - мы не рано?  
\- да в самый раз, Энди уже здесь. - Платт ухмылялся, и я взмолился, чтоб он не ляпнул ничего такого, за что Борис обычно морды бьет. - Борис! я Платт! Тео, проходите в гостиную, мама меня за закусками отправила! канапешки будете?  
Борис пожал ему руку и сделал мне страшные глаза. _buterbrodiki, Поттер!_ на лице его играла легкая улыбка, и я понадеялся, что насчет свитера он пропустил мимо ушей.  
\- Поттер, это тут ты жил? - Борис вертел головой. - ого какой дом!  
\- Тео!  
мы вошли, и я сразу попал в объятия миссис Барбур. я был ошарашен, она никогда не проявляла так явно свои чувства, всегда была очень сдержанной, просто снежная королева, настоящая леди. от нее пахло, как и тогда, много лет назад, жасмином. Диор, скорее всего.  
\- миссисс Барбур.. - я обнял ее в ответ, заморгал. сам от себя не ожидал, что так растрогаюсь, но меня так давно не обнимала женщина, нежно, почти по-матерински. - Вы прекрасно выглядите!  
\- спасибо, Тео, милый! - она отстранилась, но прижала ладонь к моей щеке. - Бог ты мой, посмотри на себя! какой красавец!  
\- миссис Барбур, это Борис. - я поспешил перевести стрелки. - мой старинный друг.  
\- приятно познакомится с Вами, мэм! - у меня от медового тембра Бориса уши слиплись, но на нее, кажется, произвело впечатление. - у Вас шикарный дом!  
она засмеялась прохладным негромким смехом женщины из высшего общества, а я мельком глянул на Бориса. от его винирной улыбки ослепнуть можно было..  
\- Тео? - я выглянул из-за плеча миссис Барбур, Энди как раз вышел с балкона. - сколько лет!  
я шагнул к нему, и мы обнялись. я был рад его видеть, было время, когда он был моим лучшим другом. не таким, конечно, как Борис, но это не была вина Энди, Борис был исключением из всех правил. по правде говоря, никто никогда не занимал такое место в моей жизни ни до, ни после. и я сомневался, что когда-нибудь займет.  
\- Энди, ну надо же..  
он изменился. стал мужественнее, что ли, больше похож на Платта, хотя все равно был бледным тонкокостным интеллигентом. дорогая оправа, узкие брючки из английской шерсти, теннисное поло Лакост. от щупленького мальчишки осталась только сутулость и какая-то рыбья полуулыбка.  
\- знакомься, это Мияко. - мне улыбнулась и кивнула миниатюрная японка. это тоже не изменилось, Энди всегда тащился по аниме. он протянул руку Борису. - Энди.  
они обменялись рукопожатиями, и я выдохнул. не считая провала со свитером, пока все шло неплохо.  
\- мистер Барбур дома?  
открытый простоватый Платт помрачнел, сунул руки в карманы, покачался с носка на пятку.  
\- ты же не знаешь.. - он прокашлялся, защипнул переносицу. - папа, он.. эм, он сейчас в клинике.  
\- что-то случилось? - я обернулся к Энди. Энди поморщился.  
\- ничего серьезного, Тео, дорогой! - миссис Барбур взяла со стола два бокала шампанского и протянула мне и Борису. - мы очень тронуты, но ты не переживай. давайте выпьем! за встречу!  
мы чокнулись за встречу. брют. кислятина.  
\- Борис, - обратилась миссис Барбур, когда мы расположились на диване и креслах. - у Вас необычный акцент.  
\- русско-австралийский, мэм.  
\- надо же.. Вы учитесь вместе с Тео?  
\- нет, мэм.  
\- мы познакомились в Вегасе. - вмешался я. - Борис сейчас работает на Бродвее.  
\- Вы актер?  
\- его постоянно зовут, - мы с Борисом усмехнулись друг другу, - но он отказывается.  
\- неужели? - она пригубила вино. - как интересно! Борис, Вы же потом обязательно расскажете нам что-нибудь? было бы чудно! Тео, дорогой, Платт сказал, ты занимаешься антиквариатом?  
\- да, "Хобарт и Блэквелл", миссис Барбур, может, Вы их знаете.  
\- ты всегда был творческой натурой, такой тонко чувствующий мальчик, - она мне улыбнулась, а я изо всех сил старался не краснеть. глянул на Бориса, он мне подмигнул. - ты, наверное, видишь столько прекрасного!  
пока я трепался о выставке древнегреческих ваз, на которой я недавно был с Хоби, Борис вроде не скучал, болтал о чем-то с Мияко. буквально через минут двадцать после нашего прихода Платт откланялся, зато пришла Китси. она превратилась в миловидную блондинку, мягкие интонации миссис Барбур, нежно-сиреневое платье, дорогие сапфировые серьги. я был поражен тем, какой взрослой она уже была, в последний раз, когда мы виделись, была совсем девчонкой.. а сейчас юная девушка, только поступила в колледж, но уже молодая женщина, не ребенок. миссис Барбур заметила мой ошарашенный вид.  
\- Тео, ты же помнишь Китси?  
\- да, конечно.. - Китси мне улыбнулась, на щеках появились ямочки. - Китси, ты потрясающе выглядишь..  
\- спасибо, Тео, - она положила свою руку поверх моей, - ты тоже!  
я смешался. почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Бориса, но тут Энди поднялся покурить, и я сбежал с ним на балкон.  
\- как поживаешь, Тео? - он выдохнул струйку дыма из уголка рта, чопорно держал сигарету фильтром на излете. а у меня аж руки затряслись, так хотелось. я был на нервах и решил махнуть рукой на попытки произвести идеальное впечатление. уж курение миссис Барбур могла и простить.  
\- нормально. - я с наслаждением затянулся. - как ты поживаешь, Энди? Массачусетский, да?  
\- физика мне всегда нравилась. - он смотрел на меня изучающе. - твой друг.. он человек неординарный.  
\- да, он.. да, он такой.  
\- похож на Дерека.  
Дерек был тем еще гондоном. после того, как нас с Энди перевели в класс постарше, он вечно нас задирал. львиная доля наших унижений была делом его рук. он был тощим, как палка, его растила тетка, он курил в туалете, и в школе ходили байки, что он даже пробовал метанфетамин. ясное дело, это был респект, он подначивал остальных делать нам гадости, колотить нас и третировать, и он же придумал нам клички. _педрилой_ мне, конечно, быть не нравилось, но Энди он как-то особенно упоенно травил, даже один раз чуть не задушил целлофановым пакетом. тогда мы его ненавидели и старались пореже попадаться ему на глаза. это сейчас, после того дерьма, что я хлебнул, я понимал, что он был несчастным, недолюбленным, закомплексованным подростком из не самой благополучной семьи. и молчаливый наблюдательный Энди рассмотрел сходства с Борисом. я нахмурился. да, Бориса растил отец, который избивал его до полусмерти, Борис взаправду, а не по школьной легенде, был малолетним алкоголиком и наркоманом, и он, конечно, не был подарком в средних классах, но никогда не издевался над слабыми. и он дружил со мной.  
\- Борис не.. он не такой, как Дерек, Энди.  
\- я и не говорю, что такой. я сказал, что он похож.  
\- Энди, - меня начал раздражать его унылый безэмоциональный голос, - Борис не ангел, но он мой друг. у него с Дереком Малкинсом общего примерно столько же, сколько у тебя с Платтом.  
\- не нужно так заводиться, Тео. - Энди даже бровью не повел. - я не хотел тебя обидеть. вы с ним в Лас-Вегасе познакомились? когда ты жил у своего отца? как он кстати?  
\- он.. умер. автокатастрофа. - совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Энди выражал соболезнования.. - мы с Борисом все время зависали у меня. если бы не он, я бы там сдох, там все было почти так, как мы с тобой и представляли. мрак..  
\- вы вместе вернулись в Нью-Йорк?  
\- нет, я вернулся один, остался у Хоби, потом поступил в колледж. Борис недавно приехал, сейчас мы вдвоем у Хоби живем.  
\- Тео, ты куришь? - к наш вышла миссис Барбур. - прости, я услышала, что ты живешь у мистера Хобарта, и Борис тоже. как мило с его стороны!  
слава Богу, она не стала спрашивать, почему в Нью-Йорк я вернулся не к ним. не мог же я сказать, что это из-за мистера Барбура.  
\- да, миссис Барбур, он очень добр.  
\- помню, я все время думала о тебе, как ты там.. ты тоже занимаешься реставрацией?  
\- нет, я скорее его менеджер. продаю, консультирую.  
\- ты теперь его деловой партнер? - она передернула плечами, и я накинул на нее свой пиджак. - спасибо, дорогой.  
\- я бы не сказал. просто помогаю по мере возможностей. мне нравится антиквариат.  
\- а Борис с вами живет, он и в театре, и в салоне работает? он уже закончил колледж?  
\- нет, он не учился в колледже. - я заволновался. я не хотел, чтобы она думала, что Борис слишком тупой для колледжа, или слишком бедный, или вообще маргинал какой-то. миссис Барбур относилась к тому типу людей, которые считали, что без образования жизнь может кончиться только наркотиками и подворотней. забавно, что в моем случае все получилось наоборот.  
\- нет? - она чуть округлила глаза, поджала губы. - такой милый мальчик..  
Борис. милый.  
\- он бы легко поступил куда угодно! - сказал я с жаром. я испытал желание защитить, обелить Бориса в их глазах, чтобы они не думали о нем невесть что.. она переглянулась с Энди, и я прямо почувствовал снисходительное сожаление с легким презрительным недоумением, сомнением. хотя, разумеется, они принадлежали к высшему обществу не только из-за их состояния, их манеры были безупречны, они никогда не позволили бы себе спросить _Тео, дорогой, почему ты водишься с ним, почему вы живете вместе?_ но я знал, что они _думают_ об этом..  
\- Тео, дорогой, ты уверен, что?..  
что это хорошая идея. _что он хорошая идея._ что если, она это имеет в виду? кровь застучала в висках, и я не мог сейчас с этим столкнуться.  
\- я прошу прощения, миссис Барбур, нам уже пора. - я перебил ее, направился к выходу, и они поспешили за мной. - Борис? ты помнишь, мы обещали Хоби заняться счетами?  
\- да, пора. - Борис сориентировался сразу же, вскочил на ноги. - миссис Барбур, было очень приятно познакомиться с Вами! Энди, Китси! Мияко!  
\- уже? - миссис Барбур явно расстроилась, она беспомощно переводила взгляд с меня на Бориса. - что же вы так мало у нас побыли.. Тео.. Борис.. приходите завтра, или на следующей неделе..  
\- мы постараемся, миссис Барбур, - мы уже были в дверях, - было замечательно снова вас всех увидеть! Энди!  
\- Тео.. - она поймала меня за руку, смотрела умоляюще. - если я тебя обидела, прости меня, дорогой.. ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь..  
я смягчился. она заботилась обо мне, чуть было не усыновила. я думаю, даже любила меня в каком-то смысле. я не хотел ее огорчать. в Вегасе я иногда задавался вопросом, кем бы я вырос, если бы стал частью их семьи. но жизнь повернула в другую сторону. жизнь подкинула меня к Борису. я ни о чем не жалел.  
\- все в порядке, миссис Барбур, не стоит волноваться. - я наклонился к ней, и она меня обняла. так непривычно было быть выше нее.. она впервые поцеловала меня в щеку. я прокашлялся. - заходите к нам в салон!  
она не сразу меня отпустила, смотрела внимательно.  
\- я скучала, Тео, дорогой, - сказала она почти неслышно, улыбнулась грустно. - хорошо, что ты снова с нами.

_Борис_

он был расстроен. мы неслись в сторону дома, как припаренные, он хмурился, кусал губу и выглядел, как побитый щенок.  
\- Поттер? ты в порядке?  
он остановился на полном ходу, засунул в рот сигарету и стал шарить по карманам в поисках зажигалки. нашел наконец, потряс, чертыхнулся. закрыл глаза, вдыхая дым, рука ходуном ходила.  
\- Поттер?  
он нервно потер висок.  
\- да, в полном.  
оно и видно.  
\- хочешь выпить?  
он кивнул, и мы зашли в первый попавшийся барчик. сели за ближайший столик, чтобы выходить курить было недалеко. заказали водку, орешки какие-то. пошло, конечно, было выпивать под арахис, но чесночные гарлики еще большая дрянь. выпили по одной, по второй, складка между его бровей никак не поддавалась. так и знал, что не стоило ему ходить туда..  
\- так. все. - я перегнулся через стол. - говори.  
\- да нечего говорить. - он опрокинул третью, скривился. - я просто.. мы просто..  
\- давно не виделись? - подсказал я.  
\- да. нет. ну.. проблема не в этом.  
\- Поттер. я что, клещами все вытаскивать должен? да скажи уже!  
\- в тебе! - _разозлился_. - точнее не в тебе! в них!  
\- так. - я сделал паузу. пожевал орешки. взял себя в руки. - я понял. это из-за свитера?  
я видел, как он побледнел, замялся.  
\- это был свитер Платта. я был крупнее Энди, и она отдавала мне вещи Платта, пальто, поло.. черт, Борис, я забыл. вообще про это не подумал, прости.  
\- да? ну и пофиг. - я пожал плечами. - мне он нравится. ношу я его свитер, и дальше что? чего ты извиняешься?  
\- не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя плохо.  
\- нужно что-то посуровее чужой шмотки, чтоб я чувствовал себя плохо. - вид у него был вообще убитый. - просто в следующий раз пойдешь к ним один. это плохая была идея. не надо было мне идти.  
\- Борис, я не о том.. - он запереживал, замахал руками. - ты не так все понял!  
\- все окей, Поттер. - я понизил голос, незачем ему было так нервничать. - я все понимаю.  
\- да нихера ты, blyad', не понимаешь! - он рубанул воздух, зачастил горячо. - они думают, что все знают! что они меня знают, тебя! ну я - ладно, пусть! у нее приступ бы случился, если бы она узнала, сколько я таблеток выжрал за эти годы, но ты? они ничерта о тебе не знают! думают, раз ты колледж не закончил, так и все? blyad'!  
\- nihuya sebe. - накрыло его, конечно, жестко. я потер затылок, мигрень что ли начиналась.. - Поттер, да пусть думают, что хотят. я что, сто баксов, чтоб всем нравиться? они для тебя много значат, и ты для них, наверное, я не знаю.. не злись на них.  
\- ты значишь больше! - он смотрел мне прямо в глаза, голос был твердым. мы никогда не говорили о таких вещах, я растерялся даже. - ты дружил со мной! с задротом, ботаником, социопатом психованным! Энди сказал - ты на Дерека похож, знаешь, кто такой был Дерек? Дерек нас за людей не считал! педики, лузеры, дрочилы! да что он знает?! ты мне жизнь спасал сколько раз? я бы кончился, я бы свихнулся, отцу же насрать было! это ты был со мной рядом! таскался со мной везде, всем делился, будил меня по ночам, когда я от паники совсем с катушек слетал! думаешь, я все забыл?  
я молчал. хлопал глазами, как дурак. в голове были только какие-то кричалки идиотские, типа _ого! Поттер! я значу больше! педиком? лузером? кто звал его педиком и лузером? он не забыл! что он не забыл!_  
\- они не понимают, что ты для меня сделал, - сказал он уже спокойнее, - никогда не поймут. встреча с тобой в ебучем Вегасе это единственная по-настоящему хорошая вещь, которая случилась со мной после музея.  
и я предал его.  
я посмотрел на него, на его решительное лицо, как с революционной агитки, сжатые челюсти, прямой пылающий взгляд. опустил глаза на свои руки. они дрожали.  
иногда очень четко понимаешь, что сейчас наступит момент, который все изменит. нечасто это случается, но всегда, как прозрение. все становится ярким и выпуклым, как под кислотой, все становится кристально ясным.  
мне никогда в жизни не было так страшно, но молчать я больше не мог.  
\- она у меня. - он потряс головой, не понимая, ещё не понимая. - картина. она у меня.


	7. Chapter 7

_Тео_

\- она у меня. картина. она у меня.

тогда, после взрыва, который разделил мою жизнь на _до_ и _после_ , я лежал и не мог понять, где я, пепел и цементная крошка забивались в легкие, голова раскалывалась, и все тело гудело, как под высоковольтным током. я жил с последствиями той контузии много лет. с мигренью, быстрой утомляемостью, перепадами настроения, головокружениями, паническими атаками. и это происходило снова. в замедленной съемке я снова и снова слышал - _она у меня_ , но мозг отказывался понимать, связывать слова в смыслы, а потом время ускорилось, разогналось, и кровь ударила в голову, в ушах зазвенело, сердце зашлось, как тогда, _до_ и _после_. _до_ и _после_ того, как он сказал это мне.   
_она у меня._  
\- _что.._  
\- ты был добр ко мне, заступился за меня перед Барбурами.. я давно должен был сказать. я не знаю, зачем ее взял.. я хотел ее вернуть, клянусь, а потом твой отец умер, и ты не хотел ждать.. ни минуты! надо ехать, Борис, а я не мог ехать, она же была в школьном шкафчике, я не мог ее там оставить..  
я метался между его глазами и ртом, чтобы точно знать - мне это не послышалось, он говорил это на самом деле. я задыхался. у меня в глазах пульсировали темные пятна, ушной набатный шум был на грани обморока, сознание ускользало, утекало сквозь пальцы..   
\- дыши!  
твердая горячая ладонь нагнула мою голову к коленям, _вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, умница, дыши_.. Борис. я всхлипнул, зажмурился, дернул головой, сбрасывая его прикосновение.  
\- Поттер.. - голос его был умоляющим, он заломил брови, потянулся ко мне, и я отдернулся, язык распух во рту, гольф душил меня, я рванул горловину, мне нужно выйти, мне нужно на воздух, мне нужно.. я вывалился в проход, опрокинул стул, Борис что-то крикнул официанту, швырнул на стол деньги.  
\- Поттер!   
он выскочил за мной на улицу.  
 _бей или беги._  
я выкинул кулак вперед, бездумно, почти не соображая. костяшки пронзило болью, и я опустил на них взгляд. кровь на бледной коже была словно бутафорская, неестественно яркая. как тогда, много лет назад, на детской площадке посреди пустыни в Вегасе, когда он поймал мою ладонь и прижался к ней губами.  
\- черт!..  
 _я разбил ему губу_. тогда и сейчас. он потрогал ее пальцами, посмотрел на мою руку, на эту ненастоящую алую кровь, а потом мне в глаза. _он тоже это вспомнил._ зрачки его были расширены настолько, что радужка совсем исчезла, я сглотнул вязкую слюну, голова закружилась. он вытер кровь рукавом свитера, красное на голубом, _Платт, это свитер Платта_ , размазал по подбородку и шагнул ко мне.  
\- Поттер.. - сказал он в третий раз.   
я не мог говорить, не мог дышать, не мог его видеть. затормозило такси, и я распахнул дверь, почти падая на заднее сиденье. Борис не двигался, застыл, как парализованный.  
\- адрес? - спросил водитель индус на ломаном английском.  
\- вперед.. пожалуйста..   
такси тронулось. я закрыл руками лицо и разрыдался.

два часа спустя мир кружился вокруг меня, и пол качался под ногами, как палуба корабля, на котором я никогда не был. сколько я уже выпил?   
\- парень, это последний шот. - бармен плеснул еще водки в мою рюмку. _прозрачная, как слеза_ , так он говорил. и смеялся, что у нас пьют водку шотами, _что за шоты, сто грамм!_ и еще _между первой и второй, budem, Поттер_. опять подкатила сентиментальная пьяная грусть, и я залил ее спиртом, чтобы погасить это ужасное, разъедающее и поглощающее меня одиночество. предательство горчило на вкус.

_как он мог?_

он украл ее и ничего мне не сказал. разумеется, он ничего мне не сказал, это и называется кражей, Тео, когда берут не спрашивая разрешения. _это, знаешь ли, отличается, от того, чтоб носить одни джинсы или курить чужие сигареты.._

_почему он ее взял?_

в глубине души я знал ответ на этот вопрос. потому что он был вором. воры берут то, что хотят. и то, что он не мог получить по-хорошему, он брал без спросу. он хотел небесно-голубой кашемировый свитер, доставшийся мне от Платта Барбура, - он его получил. хотел картину - взял ее. он хотел меня - вот он я.. самая честная неприглядная правда, о которой я никогда не хотел думать слишком долго, заключалась в том, что все хотят то, что не могут получить. я любил в нем именно то, что он никогда ничего не боялся. брал то, что хотел.  
и я так не мог.  
в замызганном туалете меня вывернуло желчью и канапе с авокадо. сухие спазмы скручивали желудок, и я закрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержать новые позывы, прислонился боком к картонной перегородке.  
\- детка, ты в порядке?  
я разлепил веки, сощурился. на дверце в кабинку повис какой-то парень, лицо заинтересованное, озабоченное. полные девчачьи губы, черная блядская подводка, льняная рубашка, немного манерный. мулат. _студент? музыкант? хастлер?_ я передернулся от его липкого оценивающего взгляда.  
\- нормально. - я собрался с силами и оттолкнулся, поднялся на ноги. он скользнул ближе, притерся бедром, и я поднял руку, борясь с вновь накатившей тошнотой. - не.. не трогай меня.  
я протиснулся мимо него к раковинам, склонился прополоскать рот, глянул на себя в зеркало. безумный, невменяемый взгляд, покрасневшие глаза, трясущиеся руки. он встал за моим плечом.  
\- уверен? - подвигал языком во рту, пошло оттопырил щеку. - ты мне, я тебе?   
я подумал о Борисе, о его окровавленных губах. возбуждение заворочалось в животе тугим горячим комом, я нагнулся и сунул голову под ледяную воду.

_когда он ее взял?_

она была у него. каждый раз, когда он улыбался мне, смеялся со мной, спорил, горячился, злился, похлопывал по плечу, выдергивал меня из кошмаров. каждый день, когда он говорил мне _доброе утро_ , когда брился в ванной моей бритвой, когда забегал за мной в колледж, когда таскал меня в кино на ночные сеансы, на немые фильмы, которые не любили ни я, ни он. каждую ночь, когда выдыхал ночной шепот мне в ухо. и тогда, _перед такси_ , она была у него.

_где она?_

реальность вспыхивала ночными огнями, звуки Нью-Йорка заливались в уши, а может, это просто вода, я же намочил голову, надо домой, я не хочу домой.. я шел куда-то, и вереница фонарей слепила меня, тяжелая ночная влага ложилась на плечи, так что дышать совсем было тяжело. проталкивать в легкие плотный воздух, будто я опять был в музее, и пыльная химическая взвесь делала меня астматиком..

_что мне делать?_

дико хотелось закинуться. вдохнуть обезболивающий все порошок, чтобы щекотно зачесалось в носу, защипнуть ноздри, закатить глаза. чтобы стать легким, как воздушный шарик, как мыльный пузырь, чтобы все забыть, чтобы все перестало иметь значение..  
\- ..эй! тебе чего?  
я обернулся, покачнулся, схватившись за фонарный столб. кто-то смутно знакомый стоял в прямоугольнике синеватого неонового света. чувак, который делал мне татуировку. меня принесло в тату-салон.  
\- мне нужна птичка.   
я слышал слова, которые говорил, это я их говорил, я знаю, потому что в горле саднило от того, что я недавно блевал.   
\- птичка? ты что, обдолбанный? - тату-чувак нахмурился. я мотнул головой, оттянул ворот.  
\- мне нужна птичка. - повторил я механически.  
\- а. точняк. щеглик. - он посторонился, пуская меня внутрь. - еще? ну заходи. деньги есть?  
он подтолкнул меня к кожаному креслу, я разделся, путаясь в штанинах и рукавах. комната была центрифугой, и я сжал голову в ладонях, чтобы остановить ее.   
\- я уже закрываться собрался. - он ушел в подсобку за инструментами. - ты вообще трезвым бываешь? ты знаешь, что алкоголь кровь разжижает? какого хера ты набухиваешься? татуировка может хуже держаться.  
я не ответил. меня тошнило.  
\- куда бьем?  
я провел пальцами по груди, прямо над сердцем. тату-чувак надел перчатки, протер кожу прохладной влажной ваткой. я закрыл глаза.  
алкоголь обострил ощущения. когда мы дошли до игл, я вцепился руками в кресло. _горячо, больно_ , я зажмурился до кислотных кругов, вжался затылком в подголовник. считал секунды, а потом боль притупилась, слилась в сплошной обжигающий зуд.

_он меня предал._

\- ..готово.  
я сморгнул мокрое, поймал его латексное запястье.  
\- еще.

_Борис_

я ждал его и места себе не находил. как я мог его отпустить? в таком состоянии, как я мог дать ему сесть в такси? куда он поехал? что он сейчас делает? только бы не пошёл за наркотой, в километровом списке моих грехов этот будет в первой тройке. я не прощу себе, если он опять подсядет.   
не надо было говорить. узнать аккуратненько, где он спрятал ее, подменить, он бы и не заметил. он бы так ничего и не узнал. _но ты, Борис, ты все проебал._ ты всегда все проебываешь.  
в тусклом свете ванной запекшаяся кровь казалась черной, я склонился над раковиной, плеснул водой на лицо. зажгло, задергало, защипало, и я уперся ладонями в раковину, пережидая волну боли. багровая спираль лилась в водосток, и пальцы одеревенели от того, что я выкрутил кран с холодной водой. я поднял голову, взглянул в свои зеркальные глаза, замер, с трудом подавив порыв отшатнуться, бежать. свежие потеки крови, черный синяк вместо губы, черные круги под глазами, черные мокрые волосы, черные глаза на побелевшем лице. как детская аппликация из криво порезанных кусков картона, черно-белая марионетка с застывшим взглядом. единственное цветное пятно было кровавым, ебаная пародия на готический роман, вот что это было..   
я выключил воду, потрогал губу. _дежавю, Борис,_ сколько раз я уже стоял так в доме Поттера с побитой рожей. это второй раз, когда он всерьез ударил меня, тяжелая у него рука, у Поттера, а так и не скажешь по нему. перед глазами было его лицо, но не сейчас, а тогда, в Вегасе. я знал, что он тоже вспомнил ту игровую площадку посреди пустоты. душный вечер, жаркий сухой воздух, от которого пересыхает земля, пересыхает у нас в глотках, и мы заливаемся водкой с пепси, _как мы не сдохли, Господи, водка и пепси.._ я трепался о Котку, _я так люблю ее, Поттер, она такая пиздатая, она то, она се,_ и он спрыгнул с качели, споткнулся. _все, с меня хватит, заебал, как же ты меня заебал,_ лицо зверское, разозлился, аж зубами закрежетал. а я дальше несу, _Котку-Котку, ты что ревнуешь, Поттер?_ не просек вообще, а он развернулся и как зарядил мне по морде, меня опрокинуло спиной назад с той качели, я в ахуе, даже заорать не успел. и пока я в песке барахтался, как жук, он уже зашагал себе, я за ним, догнал и дернул за плечо. глаза у него были мокрыми, и он хлюпнул, как подавился, замотал головой, _пошел ты_ , рукой махнул, той, что разбил. а меня такой нежностью накрыло, на адреналине, наверное, _во Поттер дает,_ и я поймал ее, поцеловал костяшки, они кровили, кожа от этого солнца ебучего была сухой, треснула. губа горела, я был пьян, упоротый в хлам, но никогда, ни до, ни после, не чувствовал себя _живее_. а он смотрел на меня не отрываясь, дыхание перебило. так мы и стояли совсем одни, только я, Поттер и луна. а потом он провел большим пальцем по уголку моего рта, по нижней окровавленной губе, закрыл глаза. и пошел прочь.

я долго его ждал. он пришел под утро, в такое гавнище, что было удивительно, как он вообще добрался. впервые я не знал, что ему сказать. вдруг он скажет мне убираться нахуй, что я буду делать? _что я буду делать без него?_  
он позволил мне поддержать его, в спальне я уложил его на кровать. он растянулся, утопая в одеялах, словно провалился в постель, ноги все еще на полу. я узнал это полное бессилие, бетонную усталость до ломоты в костях, как погружение под толщу воды. расшнуровал его ботинки, стянул с него брюки, гольф и замер. проскользил пальцами по пленке, в которую его запеленали, как сраного фараона. на груди, и под ребрами, и на косой мышце живота почти на лобке, и на внутренней стороне бедра, высоко, у самого паха - были птицы. болезненно воспаленные птички, взмахнувшие маленькими крыльями, уже готовые сорваться с его кожи и пойманные в чернильный плен.  
\- когда ты ее взял?   
я вскинул голову. он так и лежал с закрытыми глазами, и я малодушно порадовался, что он не увидел, как исказилось мое лицо.  
\- мы только познакомились. ты показал ее мне. мы.. смотрели “Доктора Ноу”, и ты ее принес. я нихера в искусстве не разбирался, но она была настоящая, даже такой долбоеб, как я, разглядит. и я захотел ее себе. но я бы вернул ее, клянусь, вернул бы.   
он не шевелился.   
\- ты.. ничего не помнишь, когда напиваешься. я уверен, что завтра ты не вспомнишь, о чем мы говорили.. тебе память отшибает, всегда так было. надираешься вдрызг, до отключки. - я сел рядом с ним. - как-то просил меня бросить тебя на дороге.. ты был в таком раздрае.. не передать. было прикольно зависать с тобой. с ботаником, задротом и социофобом психованным, ты на все был готов.. я? у меня никогда ничего не было, никого, а тут появилось. я сказал тебе как-то раз, что в Новой Гвинее было круче всего, но Вегас был лучше. я был не один, у меня был друг. но ты, _ты_ несчастен был, хотел умереть.. не хочу сейчас все тут вспоминать, не хочу, чтоб тебе плохо было. но ты так много не помнишь, Поттер..  
 _не помнишь, что мы делали друг с другом, не помнишь нас._  
он всхлипнул. серебристая дорожка побежала по виску. я и сам с трудом держался. никогда в жизни я так себя не ненавидел.  
\- она связала нас, Поттер.. - я нагнулся к нему, к самому его уху, так сильно желая коснуться его.. - я бы сказал тебе _прости меня_ , но на самом деле.. мне не жаль, Поттер. она привела меня к тебе.   
\- где она? - спросил он на грани шепота. я опустился на колени, пошарил под кроватью, положил перед ним сверток. он сел, покачиваясь, протянул руку, не решаясь коснуться. потом набрался храбрости, дрожащими непослушными пальцами развернул пакет, бумагу. в тусклом свете уличного фонаря мазки масла поблескивали, как рыбья чешуя. мы склонились над ней, над _ним_ , над маленьким щеглом, написанным тогда, когда нас еще не было.   
он лег на спину, и я лег рядом с ним, и картина между нами была, как рыцарский меч в брачную ночь. вопросы распирали меня, но я боялся задать их. боялся ответов.   
_что дальше?  
хочешь убить меня?  
хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
ты сможешь простить меня когда-нибудь?_  
\- ты поэтому поцеловал меня?  
из мира исчезли все звуки. сердце трепыхнулось, кровь ударила в голову. _правда все разрушит, не делай этого, не говори ему, Борис._  
но Поттер, малыш Поттер, _заслуживал_ ее.  
\- нет. - я тоже закрыл глаза, признался темноте. - потому что хотел.


	8. Chapter 8

_Борис_

о картине мы не говорили. неделя за неделей я ждал, что утром он проснется, и глядя в потолок, совершенно безэмоциональным мертвым голосом скажет, что ненавидит меня. я готовил себя к тому, что теперь, когда он знал мои тайны и предательства, все изменится, полетит к чертям. но ничего не менялось. только он замкнулся.  
я его терял.  
той ночью я сделал два признания, и не знал, какое разрушило больше меня, какое его, но о втором мы тоже не говорили. он спросил меня, почему я поцеловал его, и я ответил ему, и больше мы к этому не возвращались. будто этого не было. иногда мне начинало казаться, что я это выдумал.  
теперь он знал.  
бесконечными нью-йоркскими ночами я лежал без сна, слушая, как он мерно дышит во сне. этот заговор молчания сделал меня трусом, выбил почву у меня из-под ног. удерживал меня от того, чтобы перекатиться, накрыть его собой, почувствовать, как собьется его ровное сонное дыхание.  
_он знал._  
как он мог притвориться, что это ничего не значило? он был бухой, он был в отчаянии, он спросил и получил ответ, _и ничего с этим не делал._ пакт о ненападении был расторгнут.  
можно игнорировать такие вещи годами, а потом в секунду все меняется, твоя жизнь меняется, потому что ничего нельзя удержать, ничто не остается прежним, ничто, никто.. у нас был секс. мы трахались в Вегасе, помнит он это или нет, хочет он это помнить или нет, и теперь я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы называть вещи своими именами. тогда я был пиздюком, а сейчас видеть его каждый день, существовать с ним по одной крышей, спать с ним в одной постели и не прикасаться к нему иногда было слишком сложно, сюрреалистично. ни с кем никогда я не испытывал такого звенящего восторга, такой глубинной уверенности, что я в нужном месте, в нужное время, с нужным человеком, что я жив, я дышу, я когда-нибудь сдохну, жизнь почти всегда то еще дерьмо, но этот момент стоит того, чтобы жить.

в конце сентября прилетала из Лондона Пиппа. у него плавно начинался нервный тик.  
\- ну что ты психуешь? - я кинул в него пустым стаканчиком Старбакса. - ты достал уже!  
Поттер фыркнул, как лошадь, и поправил воротник рубашки. хорошо хоть пуговицы не застегнул до самой шеи, пижон недоделанный. у меня от его невроза пригорало нешуточно, и Пиппу эту я еще в пятнадцать возненавидел.  
Хоби уже должен был ее встретить, мы дошли до дома, когда Поттер придержал меня за рукав. я пожал плечами, _что?_ , и он поднес два пальца ко рту, мол, давай покурим. _оттягивает момент._  
\- ssyklo..  
он нахмурился непонимающе, и я прикурил ему сигарету, привалился рядом с ним к перилам. он дергал коленом, дергано и неглубоко затягивался, дергано трусил пеплом на мои кроссовки. и только я собрался возмутиться, как дверь салона распахнулась.  
\- Тео!  
рыжий вихрь пронесся мимо меня, и на мгновенье меня окутало облаком цветочных духов, _сирень что ли.._  
\- Пиппа!..  
он обнимал ее одной рукой, вторую с сигаретой отведя в сторону, вид у него был обалдевший, растерянный. она смеялась, потом отстранилась, положила ладонь ему на щеку, и несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом улыбнулись грустно и совершенно _одинаково_. и я почувствовал себя лишним, _тебе тут не место, Борис._  
\- ты куришь! - по голосу было трудно понять, возмущена она или восхищена. - давно?  
_давно? ха._  
\- ну.. - он кинул на меня быстрый взгляд, замялся. - да.. давно. как ты долетела? голова не сильно болела?  
\- дай мне, дай! - он приподнял брови, усмехнулся, но поднес фильтр к ее губам. она закашлялась, хихикнула и обернулась ко мне. у нее были красивые глаза, веселые, насмешливые даже, если не приглядываться, не заметишь. на самом дне вихрилась боль. такие же глаза были у Поттера в тот день, когда я пошутил на уроке. она протянула мне руку.  
\- Борис? - она произнесла мое имя почти как надо, не на американский манер, только "и" было через "ы".  
\- Борис. - я пожал ее узкую теплую ладонь, сверкнул винирчиками. - Пеппи, мое удовольствие, так американцы говорят?  
Поттер закатил глаза. он-то прекрасно знал цену и моим очаровательным оскалам, и что я был в курсе, что говорят и не говорят американцы. его стараниями между прочим. но на Пиппу это, кажется, произвело нужное впечатление, она зарделась и потащила нас в дом.  
\- да! да, так говорят! а мне как приятно, Тео о тебе писал, и я так уже мечтала познакомиться!  
я обернулся к Поттеру, выгнул бровь вопросительно, _ты обо мне писал? что ты там наплел-то про меня?_ он правильно истолковал мою пантомиму и уже открыл рот, но Рыжуля его опередила.  
\- ты работаешь на Бродвее? Господи, это так круто! - она плюхнулась в кухне на стул, а Хоби при виде нас достал еще две тарелки. - расскажи! в каком театре? какая пьеса твоя любимая?  
\- Пипс, - укорил ее Хоби,- ну что ты набросилась?  
\- да-да, Боже, прости.. - спохватилась она, прижала руки к щекам, шумно выдохнула. - что-то я переволновалась.. просто это так увлекательно!  
\- хочешь я тебя протащу за кулисы? - спросил я ее, пока Поттер заваривал нам какао. она закивала. - как там Лондон? советуешь?  
пока она рассказывала, я краем глаза наблюдал за Поттером. он практически не участвовал в беседе, улыбался, то подсыпал ей зефирки в чашку, то открывал окно, то закрывал окно, то подрывался, чтоб сделать кофе. глаз с нее не сводил. гадкое, мерзкое, выворачивающее кишки чувство пузырилось во мне, я знал, как оно называется, я знал, что этот момент придет. видел, как он смотрит на нее, смотрел на нее _его_ глазами. поломанной птичкой, вот кем она была. или крошечной фарфоровой балеринкой из старой музыкальной шкатулки, тронешь корявыми своими пальцами - враз разобьется. худенькая, аж на просвет, с болезненными улыбками и огненной головкой, в которой до сих пор взрывалось. никогда не пройдет. и зона отчуждения начала расти в геометрической прогрессии, когда они сели на одной кухне. Поттер этого не понимал, но для этого у него был я. _у него был я, а ее кто спасет?_  
в его лице что-то надламывалось каждый раз, когда она звала его _Тео_. _к черту, я не мать Тереза. пусть сама себя спасает._  
я переглянулся с Хоби. его печальное выражение лица сменилось дружелюбным, когда он поймал мой взгляд.  
\- пойдете сегодня куда-то? - спросил он Поттера. тот растерялся, выглядел как вспугнутый воробей, захлопал ресницами. _о Господи.._  
\- тут клуб открылся недалеко, ничего такой. - пришлось вмешаться. - Пеппи, коктейльчики с зонтиками, тебе понравится!

_Тео_

она была прекрасна. ее медные локоны, ее мелодичный смех, ее легкая хромота и очаровательный нежно-персиковый цвет кожи, как будто она сошла с фрески Рафаэля. она пила с нами водку, морщилась, болтала с Борисом о Бродвее, Борис называл ее _Пеппи_ , приглашал ее танцевать, шутил, паясничал, обольщал. они смотрелись вместе нелогично, несовместимо, как две экзотические птицы в этом курятнике хипстерского нью-йоркского клуба, _идеально_. они притягивали взгляды, как магниты, и я думал, кем их представляют? Бориса с его будто накрашенными губами, дикой грацией, высокими скулами и славянским рычащим акцентом, миниатюрную Пиппу с ее изящными тонкими запястьями, в платье из изумрудной шотландки, с ее слегка британским уже выговором. две анорексичных модели прямиком с прет-а-порте? пара влюбленных их Европы? хиппи? студенты?  
я _подыхал_ от ревности.  
\- ..Тео!  
Пиппа потянула меня к ним, в толпу разгоряченных тел, закинула руки нам на плечи. она закрыла глаза, и вспышки софитов раскрашивали ее лицо в полутьме, омывали цветными волнами, как в экспериментальном арт-хаузном кино восьмидесятых, которое она так любила. мы двигались втроем, как будто под водой, музыка вибрировала между нами, в наших ушах, в наших животах, щекотала под ложечкой. водка сделала меня легким, мягким, как пластилин, я запрокинул голову, и это было как нюхать клей, тогда, в пятнадцать. _это Dear Prudence? While My Guitar Gently Weeps?_ тот же машинный рев, я под кайфом, людская масса держит меня на ногах, только в этот раз у меня нет парашюта..  
кто-то толкнул меня, и Борис поймал меня под локоть, губы его разомкнулись, и я зацепился взглядом за его улыбку, за белые зубы, влажно блеснувший язык, когда он провел им по нижней губе. он не убрал руку, опустил ее ниже, и его ладонь была горячей на моем бедре, жгла сквозь джинсу. я оглох, в реальность будто плеснули воды, все размылось, четким вдруг осталось только его лицо, его черные глаза. зрачки были расширены, как во время прихода, сколько он выпил? _сколько я выпил?.._  
сменился диджей, и ритмичный грохот музыки отрезвил меня, она пульсировала вокруг, во мне, от нее дрожали внутренности, и меня вдруг замутило. Борис, который смотрел на меня не отрываясь, увидел, должно быть, как я побледнел.  
\- Пеппи, детка, мы на минутку.. - он положил ладонь мне на шею, властным, собственническим жестом. он казался взбудораженным, усмехнулся, но только губами, и в глазах было что-то тревожное, когда он наклонился к самому моему уху. - давай, Поттер, надо подышать..  


мы вывалились клубком рук и ног, хохоча и цепляясь друг за друга.  
\- blyad'! - Борис подхватил меня, когда я покачнулся. - осторожнее, ты! пьянь!  
\- эй! - он хорошенько приложил меня об стену бара, подпер для устойчивости. - на себя посмотри!  
\- я хотя бы стою! - он смеялся, лицо раскраснелось. в мигающем свете неоновой вывески была видна голливудская белизна его улыбки, сверкающих глаз, к ночи неожиданно похолодало, и пар вырывался изо рта легкими мутно-молочными облачками. он был так _близко_ , я наклонил голову, и смех умер у него в горле, а в глазах снова появилось что-то странное, какое-то отчаянное выражение. он облизнулся, зажмурился, прикусил губу, и я зацепился за нее взглядом, как малек на наживку. _что?.._  
\- Поттер.. стой, как стоишь..  
он вдруг опустился передо мной на колени, его руки подрагивали, когда он расстегивал на мне джинсы ловкими быстрыми пальцами. я зашипел от холода, и он посмотрел на меня, в его глазах было желание, вязкая порочная жажда. _что он?.._ у меня встал мгновенно, в лицо будто кипятком плеснуло, я содрогнулся, задержал дыхание, а потом вообще забыл, как дышать, когда он взял меня в рот. не податливый, мягкий. _жадный_. алкоголь ударил в голову, но я не был пьян, мне было _хорошо_ , хорошо - совсем не то слово, мне было не до слов, мне было горячо, мокро, остро, все чувства обострились, слух, зрение, многоньютонная сенсорная перегрузка, он закрыл глаза, свел брови, и как во сне, я положил свою ладонь ему на лицо, почувствовал, как двигается его челюсть, коснулся кончиками пальцев скулы, переносицы. он распахнул глаза, шумно выдохнул через нос, зажмурился. сердце сходило с ума, проламывало ребра, я задыхался, как будто это у меня во рту был член, будто это я стоял на коленях, и Борис.. он делал это хищно, совершенно не заботясь о том, как он выглядел со стороны, _ахуенно_ , какие пошлые звуки он издавал, что мы были в двух шагах от оживленной улицы, где ходили люди, они смеялись, разговаривали, шагали по своим делам, даже не подозревая, что творилось у них под носом. никто никогда не хотел меня так, никто, кроме него.. _это происходило_ , Борис поперхнулся, мои бедра дернулись вперед, они ходуном ходили, я пытался не вбиваться ему в горло, я правда пытался, но это было невозможно.. я терял фокус, проваливался в жар, реальность смазывалась, распадалась на отдельные кадры. малиновые, синие, оранжевые цветные пятна на его лице, блеск слюны на моем члене, его губы вокруг головки, складка между его бровей, румянец на его скулах, _я_ в _нем_.. одну руку он опустил мне на бедро, ласкал большим пальцем тазовую косточку, так _нежно_ , а второй двигал у себя между ног, все быстрее, брал все глубже, а потом застонал, задел зубами, _Борис, сейчас, я сейчас,_ но я и слова не мог выдавить, _надо его остановить, предупредить.._  
\- tiho, tiho.. - я _умер_ , колени подогнулись, но он уже был на ногах, прижал меня к стене, его плечо ритмично дергалось, я опустил на него голову, и наверное, у меня все же не получилось его оттолкнуть, потому что я почувствовал мускусный вкус собственной спермы, когда он скользнул своим языком мне в рот, грубо, не сдерживаясь. не поцелуй, а что-то животное, терся о мое нёбо, дёсна, укусил за губу. лиловый кислотный свет стек по его кадыку в мягкую яремную впадинку, под футболку и вниз, когда он откинул голову и застонал, хриплый горловой звук, на октаву ниже, чем его обычный голос, самое сексуальное, что я видел в жизни, горячее самого развратного порно..  
\- Тео? Борис? вы здесь?  
я вскинулся, прикусил язык. Пиппа стояла возле заднего входа, накинув свое нелепое твидовое пальто, неловко пытаясь просунуть руку в вывернутый рукав. меня затошнило от ужаса, я дернулся, но Борис висел на мне мертвым грузом, уткнувшись лицом мне в шею, дышал шумно, успокаиваясь. она обернулась.  
\- Тео?..  
у нее комично округлились глаза, она замерла, и этот момент растянулся, как жвачка, _этого не может быть, это не со мной.._ я увидел нас со стороны, не соображающих, с расстегнутыми штанами, паника душила меня, я окаменел, что-то неотвратимое вот-вот должно было произойти.. она покраснела и попятилась. у меня перехватило дыхание, чугунным кольцом перетянуло грудь, _о Господи, о Господи Боже_ , я всхлипнул и оттолкнул наконец Бориса.  
\- что?..  
его взгляд был затуманенным, губы припухшими, алыми, потому что он.. потому что он.. я вытер лицо, _я плакал?_ зажал рот ладонью.  
\- Поттер.. - в голосе была опаска, страх, предостережение. он почувствовал мой ужас, протянул ко мне руку, и я больше _не мог это выносить_..  
я развернулся на нетвердых ногах и побежал.


	9. Chapter 9

_Тео_

всю ночь и весь следующий день я шатался по улицам. не мог заставить себя пойти домой. мне предстояло столкнуться с тем, что мы сделали. _мы._ Борис стал на колени, и я ему это позволил. я не мог свалить это на него и притвориться, что не _наслаждался_ этим. он меня удивил - да, но я не помешал ему. пальцем не пошевелил.  
я ему доверял. был уверен в нем слепо, все годы, которые я его знал, уверенностью, рождающейся где-то, блять, в кишках, что Борис знает, что надо делать. он был ведущим, я ведомым, и с этой ролью я справлялся прекрасно. я велся на любые его идиотические самоубийственные затеи, я доводил их до абсурда, превращал их в факельные шествия, и Борис был со мной.  
Борис меня знал, знал про меня _это_. мы сошлись, _встретились, как в море корабли,_ так он говорил, тогда, когда я был выжженным полем - пустыней, вроде той, посреди которой мы жили. полная потеря контроля над чем-либо, абсолютное нежелание его брать - будто кто-то поймал меня, вздернул за шкирку, и я болтался вот такой подвешенный, слишком слабый, чтобы положить этому конец. годами я состоял из вины, обрывков мыслей, обрывков снов, странных, смутных, смущающих, фрагментов того, чем мы занимались ночью. еще тогда, в Вегасе, целыми днями я был заторможен, придавлен тупой тоской, а потом в секунду мы с ним смеялись до икоты, втыкая друг другу пальцы во впалости под острыми нашими ребрами. я просыпался и не помнил, чем закончился вчерашний вечер, что я делал на прошлой неделе, в прошлом году, в прошлой жизни.. жил с чувством, что я забыл что-то важное. забыл, что было в зале с "Уроком анатомии", мамино лицо, лицо Бориса, когда он.. потому что мы..  
он начал это между нами, а я продолжил, и я знал, почему. знал с того момента _перед такси_ , с Котку, с самого начала, когда он протянул мне свою руку и сказал свое имя. просто не готов был признать.  
и это, это был ебаный пиздец. _пора_ было признать. когда схлынула первая истерическая паника, _Пиппа видела, Пиппа знает,_ на смену пришло мое инстинктивное отрицание, свойственная моей натуре неспособность развернуться к зеркалу и сказать - Борис переступил черту, и мне это _понравилось._ и _понравилось_ было слишком пресным, плоским, неправильным словом для того, что у меня встал в ту же секунду, когда он коснулся моей ширинки, нет, еще в клубе, когда он положил свою ладонь на мое бедро.. я возбудился сразу же, и не из-за Пиппы, отплясывающей рядом, трущейся своей грудкой о мое плечо, забросившей руки мне на шею, прекрасной, прекрасной Пиппы, нет, Тео-Поттер, о-о-о, совсем не из-за нее. я о ней даже не вспомнил, не заметил ее, девушку, в которую был влюблен.. было название для этой неспособности, _трусость_ , вот, что это такое. трезвый я, пара коктейлей не в счет, стонал и в жизни не чувствовал себя таким живым. кризис сексуальной самоидентификации - да. нет. не это было самой большой шекспировской трагедией. _рано или поздно я потеряю тех, кого люблю_ , их не спасти, и я умру в одиночестве, как и моя мать, как мой отец, ничто не длится вечно.  
_я его потеряю._  
вдруг я представил. вернусь, а он ушел. представил, как сплю в пустой постели, и он не закидывает на меня ногу, не дышит куда-то под ухо, не будит, когда меня накрывает растянутой на всю жизнь взрывной волной. по утрам мы не пьем вместе кофе, я из турки, а он растворимую бурду, не тусуемся в театре, не ходим в кино на ночные сеансы, не курим на пожарной лестнице, не препираемся, чья очередь убирать квартиру, или кто чьи сигареты спер, не жарим картошку с луком, как любит он, или с яйцом и перцем, как люблю я. вернусь, а его нет. однажды я его оставил и годами жил потом в имитации шоу Трумана. я не хотел, не мог этого допустить. спрашивал себя - вдруг это _он_ теперь уйдет, _хочет_ уйти? я бросил его на улице после того, как кончил ему в рот, и теперь я был в ужасе. _ты все проебал, Тео-Поттер, все-все и еще чуть-чуть,_ как госпел негритянского методистского хора. жизнь без него будет существованием, она закончится героином, как он и предсказывал. Боже, то, какое место Борис занимал в моей жизни, то, что я чувствовал к нему, никогда не должно было свестись к пьяному отсосу в подворотне.. 

_я потеряю его все равно. сейчас или через пять, десять лет? сколько осталось?_

вечерело. в сумерках город готовился не ко сну, нет, он зажигал красные и желтые огни, и я закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к отдаленному вою сирены, машинному рычанию, людским голосам. продавец хот-догов на углу что-то быстро говорил по-китайски, звякнул велосипедный звонок, мимо простучала каблуками группка девушек, _клуб-текила-паейтки-танцы._ остывал пропеченный асфальт, свежий прохладный ветерок пробрался под рубашку, еще не поздняя осень, но уже не лето. я задрал голову, небо надо мной было густого насыщенного цвета, то тут, то там высверкивали точечки звезд, будто в синьку брызнули блестками. я закурил, смял фильтр губами, затянулся полной грудью. к ночи я всегда становился тревожнее, ночью мне делалось страшно. но сегодня не она пугала меня.

_Борис_

дома его не было, Хоби и Пиппы тоже. наверное, пошли в ресторан. в спальне я распахнул шкаф и стал запихивать в рюкзак свои вещи. в голове была мешанина из жалости к себе, попыток мыслить рационально, ревности, _его_. как он выглядел, когда кончал, его вкус, его запах, звук его голоса. у меня дрожали руки, ноги, я опустился на кровать, уперся локтями в колени, меня знобило, и я прижал ладони к вискам, чтобы это блядское сверло в мозгу остановилось, закрыл глаза. стало еще хуевее, хотя куда уж хуевее, перед глазами было его лицо, дезориентированный от удовольствия взгляд, десинхрония, вот что это, птичка внизу его живота, тяжесть его члена на языке..  
и Пиппа. _ПиппаПиппаПиппа_ , Пиппа, в которую он был влюблен.. _а тебе тут не место, ты ему не нужен, ты все сделаешь только хуже._  
он боялся этого. он боялся тогда, в пятнадцать, мозг стирал это из памяти начисто, потому что он был сломлен, и психика не выдержала бы еще и _нас_. мы были детьми, и я тоже тогда не понимал, что чувствую, как назвать то самое, ломающее меня. но я знал теперь.  
я сжал кулаки, стиснул зубы, борясь с воем, который рождался где-то в груди, возле самого сердца, моего дурацкого разбитого сердца, оно кололось, ворочалось, терлось там своими осколками, или чем там еще, _болело_. Попчик урчал и встревоженно тыкался носом мне в бок, трогал лапкой и сопел свои собачьи сочувствия. все по пизде.. _думал, было тяжело жить с ним и не прикасаться к нему? шах и мат, спорнем, вот этого ты уже не потянешь, да, Боря?_  
я не услышал, как он вошел.  
\- Борис.  
я вскинул голову, от неожиданности все слова повылетали, губами только, как рыба, шлепал. вид у него был усталый, он стоял прислонившись к косяку, руки в карманах. серьезный.  
\- Поттер? - голос у меня был какой-то хриплый, севший. совершенно не мой.  
\- не уходи.  
я вытаращился на него, подумал, что ослышался. мучительная злость ударила в голову. захотелось сделать ему больно, чтобы хотя бы немного так же, как мне.  
\- чтобы что? остаться и смотреть на твой хэппи-энд с Рыжулей?  
\- что?..  
лицо у него стало растерянное, почти детское. невыносимое.  
\- что слышал!  
\- да при чем тут Пиппа? - он что, _рассердился?_ \- мы должны поговорить о нас!  
\- не о чем тут говорить! - я вскочил, закинул рюкзак за спину. _на выход, срочно, сейчас.._  
\- это еще почему? - запальчиво крикнул он, и _Боже_ , клянусь, в этот момент я его так любил, что почти ненавидел.  
\- потому что ты ее любишь! - заорал я.  
\- кто тебе это сказал!  
я оторопел. мы стояли друг напротив друга, и между нами искрило, воздух почти вибрировал, я видел, как вздымается его грудная клетка, как решительно сжаты его челюсти. венка билась на его шее, и казалось, что птичка дрожит, как живая. он смотрел на меня прямо, открыто, почти с вызовом, и я видел перчатку, когда ее бросали мне в лицо. _пан или пропал._  
\- кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское, Борис. - тихо, но четко сказал он.

_Тео_

он шагнул мне навстречу и поцеловал меня. он держал мое лицо в ладонях, крепко, нежно, _реально_ , его губы были сухими, горячими, жадными, он целовал меня так, что если бы сейчас началась Третья Мировая, он бы не остановился. я не хотел, чтобы он останавливался, я не мог оторваться, я почти терял сознание.. Борис целовался, как мужчина, не спутать с девушкой, поцелуй был более грубый, плотский, зубы, слюна, языки. я коротко выдохнул через нос, застонал, когда он укусил меня, и он воспользовался этим тут же, скользнул мне в рот. не давая себе возможности передумать, испугаться, сбежать, я дернул его ремень из шлевок, расстегнул джинсы. он оторвался от меня с влажным звуком, потерся о мою ладонь, поцеловал меня за ухом, под челюстью, оставил метки на шее, знаки, что _он_ был здесь. толкнул меня на постель, опустился сверху, сунул руку мне в штаны, провел пальцами по моему члену. я забыл, где я, забыл, как дышать, забыл свое имя..

_Борис_

я сосал его член, а пальцами был глубоко внутри, его бедра дрожали, и он метался бы по постели, если бы я его не держал. и каждый раз, как я фиксировал его ноги и опускал голову ниже, он срывался в проигрышный стон. он был близко, мышцы живота сводило от напряжения, он задыхался, и я перекатил его на бок, прильнул грудью к спине, потерся членом между ягодиц, проскальзывая по смазке и поту.  
\- скажи мне, что ты готов..  
\- о Боже..  
\- боишься? - я подул на влажную кожу прямо под линией роста волос, погладил его член.  
\- да.. - его трясло от адреналина, от _желания_.  
- _хорошо._  
я сказал - _Тео_ \- и он содрогнулся, застонал громко, когда я вошел в него. тазобедренный излом лег в ладонь идеально, и я потянул его к себе, на себя, вдавил пальцы до синяков, впился ногтями, дурея от вида багровых следов-полумесяцев, которые _я_ оставлял на нем.  
\- черт.. - он уткнулся лицом в постель, придержал меня за бедро, дышал шумно, порциями выталкивая воздух. он был таким тесным, что у меня мутилось в голове, _о Господи, о Боже.._ в сознании толпились пошлости, нежности, русский мат вперемешку с банальностями.. _ты такой узкий.. так хорошо.. тебе нравится.. прогнись.. это так ахуенно.. Тео.._ я поцеловал его в основание шеи, под подбородком, повернул его голову.  
\- хочу видеть твое лицо.. - он зашипел, покрылся мурашками, а мои бедра дернулись вперед, и он вскрикнул. - пока буду тебя трахать.  
\- а-а-а.. Борис.. - он зажмурился, сжался, зачастил на выдохе, - стой-стой..  
но я не мог стоять. я вышел и вставил ему снова, пока он стонал подо мной.  
\- сейчас, сейчас..  
где-то _здесь_.. и - да! он подавился всхлипом, а потом вздрогнул всем телом, будто через него пустили ток, и этот ток пускал я.  
\- horosho?  
и он замотал головой, заскулил, покрылся красными неровными пятнами стыда. 

_Тео_

он засмеялся задыхающимся восхищенным смехом, мудак, опустил руку, мазнул пальцами по ямочкам на моей пояснице, изгибу задницы и ниже, туда, где мы соединялись. и я знаю, что он _смотрел_..  
\- Боже, прекрати пялиться.. - выстонал я, а он опять ухмыльнулся, двигался рваными сильными толчками, заставляя биться бедрами.  
\- net, ptichka.. ya hochu smotret'..

_Борис_

мира вне этой постели не существовало, я был в ловушке. в медовой ловушке. он поджал живот под моей ладонью, прогнулся, и я вошел глубже, сердце колотилось, громыхало, грохотало в ушах.  
_Тео Тео Тео_  
"Тео" сыпались из меня, я не мог их удержать, они вырвались наконец наружу. за все эти годы, когда его не было рядом, и когда был. и я не мог называть его Поттером и целовать его податливый горячий рот, брать его в воронке из разворошенных одеял и мятых простыней, пока он стонал заполошно, задушено, почти переходя на крик.  
\- на спину.. Тео.. ляг.. на спину..  
я выскользнул, и это причинило почти физическую боль, Господи, это пиздец.. он повернулся и опустил руку вниз, сам направил в себя, обхватил горячими бедрами. раметавшийся, жадно принимающий мой член, он был _прекрасен_. чертово произведение искусства, было кощунством даже смотреть на него в этот момент, но я все равно смотрел, я боялся моргнуть, боялся остановиться, боялся, что не сдержусь, кончу сейчас, _это_ кончится.. было в его лице что-то о святом экстазе, это святотатство, это оно.. я наклонился над ним, чтобы его мысли стали моими, его сердце, качающее кровь быстрыми мощными толчками, моим сердцем, его удовольствие моим.. мерцающий от испарины в лунном свете, он казался игрой теней и в то же время был самым настоящим, что у меня было. это происходило, это было реально, его мускусный запах, сила, с которой он сжимал мои плечи, звуки, которые он издавал, жар его тела _там, внутри.._  
и он был моим.  
\- давай, Тео, хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь.  
я опустил руку, и он захлебнулся возгласом, заломил брови, _он будет тем, кто меня разрушит, мне никогда не стать прежним, не восстановиться после этого_ , и выплеснулся мне в ладонь. и все, это был конец, я больше не мог сдержаться, _не мог терпеть и секунды_ , яростным рывком я притянул его ближе, глубже, _еще_ , и оргазм обрушился на меня, раздавил, уничтожил..  
_столетия_ спустя я выдохнул ему в ухо, лизнул соленую шею. его лицо было безмятежным, умиротворенным, и я подстроился под ритм его дыхания, биение его крови, уже спокойное, не такое, как тогда, когда я, когда он.. мой член дернулся внутри него, и он распахнул глаза, снова стал краснеть, грудь, шея, скулы.  
\- Тео? - я коснулся языком его соска, размазал сперму по нашим животам, по птичкам, разлетевшимся по его телу, поцеловал одну, вторую, поймал его взгляд. он смотрел не отрываясь, и я двинул бедрами, скользко, узко, непристойно. так, на пробу.  
\- _о Боже.._

_Тео_

и он улыбнулся, влажной своей улыбкой во все тридцать два, которую я любил с пятнадцати лет. любил его.  
\- зови меня Борис.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВСЕ!  
> я снова добралась до самого конца, и мне грустно, потому что я не хочу заканчивать.  
> вы все, все, кто читал, добрались сюда со мной.  
> спасибо!


End file.
